Recovering Your Life
by ClareBelle23
Summary: How can you pick up the pieces of a scar-filled life? How can things become better, after the unthinkable has been done?  sequel to 'Run Before You're Dead'. Please R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

The day was brighter than in had been in awhile, spring just around the corner. The sun was teasing though, leading you down another path. It shone brightly so deceiving and the cold air attacked you the moment you stepped into the sunshine, making you gasp with shock and slight outrage.

For the people who stayed inside during days like these, they just felt the sadness of being so distant from the beckoning sun. They had no idea about what it was really like, how cold and bitter the air was. They pined after the sun, the warmth that they could never grasp.

Cameron brought his legs towards him, hugging them with his thin arms as he stared longingly out the window. He let out a shaky breath, feeling the cold more than most because of his frame. He snuggled in closer to the green chair, wishing it were warmer. He stared at the notebook in the corner of the room, desperate to write down all his churning thoughts but whenever he tried his pen would hang in his hand and he would shut the book with disgust.

He watched some people strolling around the ground with their families or significant other. Cameron watched on jealously, running his hands through his hair angrily. A tap on his door caused him to tear away from a seemingly happy couple and his quickly darkening thoughts. His heart leapt when he saw who was at the door, clutching a Tupper wear container. She gave him a smile, as he jumped to his feet.

"Hello Love" She laughed, as the fair boy threw himself into her arms. She patted his back comfortingly until he let go and when he did, she searched his eyes.

"You look good today," She noted, as they walked back into the room. They sat down on the bed, as Mrs. McGinty held out the container for him. He took it curiously and peered into it, his stomach grumbling when the smell of freshly baked cookie's reached him.

"How are you feeling love?" She smiled, patting his arm comfortingly. Cameron let the smile drop from his face, knowing that it was useless to lie. A look of understanding passed across the older woman's face, mixed with an equally pained look. He brought his legs closer to him once more, a heavy weight pressing against his chest.

"I miss him," Cameron sobbed. She draped her arm around him, pressing tightly against him.

"You'll be seeing him tonight silly" She smiled affectionately, but when she saw the desperate look in Cameron's eyes she sighed. She rubbed his shoulders sweetly, hoping to calm him down.

"You two are just as bad as each other," She admitted, making Cameron's head snap up sharply.

She continued with a roll of her eyes, "He missed you too you know, gets in such a state sometimes. You better be coming home soon my boy, you hear me?"

"I hear you" He smiled, as she handed him a tissue. She watched him for a moment, and then asked the question that had been playing on her mind.

"You get out in two weeks love," She paused, "Where are you going to live?"

He sighed sadly, "I think I have to live in a foster home but, I really don't want too. What if they find me some people to live with and I have to go to another state? I don't want to be taken away"

Tears welled up in his eyes once more as he thought of leaving everyone, the only people who seemed to give a damn about him.

She bit her lip, Cameron watching the indecision flash in her eyes. He narrowed his blue eyes, watching her try desperately to avoid his questioning glance. He leaned back from her and crossed his legs, waiting for her to say something. She smiled weakly, as Cameron sighed and crossed his arms.

"Mrs. McGinty," He laughed, "What is it?"

"We've been talking you see, with social services and what not" She prattled, her accent becoming stronger with her rushed words. Cameron raised an eyebrow, ignoring the hope that was welling up in his chest.

"Cameron, you could live with us you know and they're willing to make it happen because of circumstances" She smiled, twiddling her thumbs together.

He grinned widely, "Thank you Mrs. McGinty"

She smiled too but placed a finger up, showing him that she needed to say something else. He stopped, feeling giddy with the excitement.

"There are a few rules," She added, "You have to see a therapist and you have a room to yourself"

"Okay" He said quickly, making her laugh heartily.

"Also," She continued to laugh, "You are not permitted to break up with my son for the next two years because I am not dealing with an ended relationship under my roof"

Cameron blushed but smiled, "I think I like those rules"

"I'd be happy to have you as my-kind-of-son" She muttered, "I figure you'd be around enough anyway"

"Thank you" Cameron smiled sincerely, "Really Mrs. McGinty"

She blushed, "Now now, call me Joan"

**Just a warm up chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**I FORCED MYSELF TO WRITE THIS FOR ALL OF YOU! SO I BETTER GET REVIEWS!**

Damian took the stairs two at a time, nervously playing with his hair. He reached the top stair and looked down the hallway, realizing that never in his life had he felt more nervous and scared. He walked down the cool hall slowly, trying to make the slap of his shoes against the tiles less obvious. He took the all too familiar path, rounding the corner and coming to an abrupt stop.

Like always he peeked into the room, before stepping into it completely. Cameron was curled up on the bed, clutching his notebook and the pen was dropping out of his mouth. His eyes flickered up to see Damian and then flicked back down, then up again with more enthusiasm. The pen dropped from his mouth and in a matter of seconds, he was in Damian's arms.

"Hey" Damian breathed into his air, kissing the side of the boy's head. Cameron clutched onto Damian tighter, not giving any sense that he was going to let go. Damian sat them down on the bed, bringing their lips into a sweet kiss.

"I missed you" Cameron sighed; only letting go slightly. Damian smiled and placed a quick kiss against Cameron's lips.

"I missed you too" Damian smiled sadly. Letting go completely and entwining their fingers together, making Cameron grin.

"Are those about me?" Damian grinned, his eyebrow arching upwards as he reached with his free hand to grasp the book.

"No" Cameron exclaimed, wrenching the book out of his hands. Damian laughed and reached for it again, as Cameron stood up and shook his head definitely.

"Please?" Damian smiled, but maneuvered his face into a pout. He could see the indecision in Cameron's eyes and he jumped up, just missing the edge of the book. Cameron laughed happily and walked over to his beside table, pulling the draw open. He shoved the book in there and closed it, locking it with a satisfied smile.

He turned back to see Damian snooping around the room, staring at the various books which littered the room.

"Do you like it here?" He asked suddenly, looking out the window at the green grounds. Cameron walked over and stood at the fairly large window, but he looked at his boyfriend instead.

"Not really" Cameron smirked, "But I've been stuck in worse"

Damian smiled sadly, "I want you to come home soon"

Cameron wrapped an arm around him, "I will"

Damian watched as Cameron slept silently on the bed, his mind a buzz of activity. He caressed Cameron cheek carefully, hoping not to wake the poor boy up. His eyes unwillingly flickered to Cameron's snow-white wrists and the deep scars which coated them. He sighed sadly, trying not to remember the fear or the goodbye, which constantly broke his heart.

_Cameron stood in the middle of the room, gazing around it sadly and trying to ignore the searing pain in his wrists. Like many times before the young boy found himself crying, unable to hold the tears back. He looked at the bed, which luckily had different sheets on it and then stared at his packed bag. _

_Damian stood next to him, holding his cold hand lightly. _

"_It's going to be hard," Damian warned him, "But try"_

"_I'm just," Cameron trailed off, his body shaking with irrepressible sobs. Damian smiled comfortingly, holding back his own tears. He let go of Cameron hand and walked over to his wardrobe, fishing around for something. _

_Cameron played with the zip of his bag, mentally deliberating if he could close it and walk away. If he could honestly spend an extended amount of time away from Damian, without slowly but surely dipping more into the darkness. Damian walked back over and held a mess of material out to him. Cameron took it gingerly and smiled enthusiastically when he realized what it was. _

"_Your green jumper" He smiled, placing it in his bag. Damian smiled sheepishly but nodded, watching as Cameron hesitantly zipped the bag closed. _

"_Boys," Mrs. McGinty muttered softly from the bedroom door, "It's time" _

_Damian strutized the taller boy, as thin arms wrapped him into a powerful bear hug, making the smaller boy chuckle quietly. Eager lips met his for a few seconds and when they were gone, Damian was left struggling for breath. _

_He looked into Cameron's eyes, hating seeing the tears, which coated them. _

"_I love you" Cameron sighed, a faint smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. _

"_Come back to me soon" Damian said, as Cameron walked out the door. He watched from his window, as Cameron's lanky frame disappeared into the car and finally did he let the tears flow._

* * *

><p>"Mr. McGinty?" A nurse smiled, tapping him on the shoulder. He blinked rapidly and looked up at the cheery nurse. She was tanned and really looked to perfect to be working in a rehab center; Damian had never seen her without a smile. She smiled affectionately down at Cameron, her blonde fringe dipping in front of her face.<p>

"Don't tell him I told you," She giggled, "But he was talking about you non-stop yesterday"

Damian couldn't help but smile, as she proceeded to walk around the room. He frowned, as she bent down to peer under the bed.

"Nancy?" He asked, making her shoot up rather suddenly.

"Yes?" She replied, before walking over to the stack of books. Damian watched as one-by-one she opened them and shook them by their spine, then obviously satisfied placed them down.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She turned towards him a look of shock plastered on her face. Her next words were hard to get out, for she was stumbling over them.

"Well you see Mr. McGinty," She stuttered, "Cameron's been making excellent progress and as part of the treatment we have to make sure that it's real progress. If you know where I'm coming from, you see you'll be expected to do this when he returns home. Not that we don't trust him"

Damian nodded and understanding dawned on him, he looked down at Cameron's peaceful face.

"Instruments," He sighed knowingly, "You're making sure he hasn't hidden them"

She nodded, "Right you are"

"Do you cut his fingernails?" Damian asked.

She nodded again, "Yes Mr. McGinty, almost every second day"

After five minutes, Nancy came and sat on the end of the bed. She tucked her legs under her bottom, watching how Damian stared lovingly at the boy.

"He's mighty lucky" She smiled.

Damian smiled in return; there was really nothing he could say to that.

"Mr. Larsen and Miss. Pearce visited the other day," She informed him, "Made him quiet happy to tell you the truth"

Damian noticed a blush creep up Nancy neck and he raised his eyebrow at her, she merely laughed and patted his cheek affectionately.

She stood up to leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Nancy" Damian said softly, making the woman stop and turn.

"Thank you" He smiled, making the woman blush once more.

"Nothing to thank me for Mr. McGinty" She laughed.

"And please," He added, "Call me Damian"

She smiled slowly, "Sure thing Mr. McGinty"

**You all better love me, two chapters in one day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You have no idea how happy you all make me, I only have two chapters up and this many reviews, I love you guys! Maddi – (always get a mention) Nancy is pretty cool huh? And the book ;) OF COURSE mini crush on Sam, but who wouldn't! ****Abberz the Awesome, thank you and where would we be without my darkness? Gertrudethegreat, thank you, I shall **

**I swear to reply to each review separately, because you all are great!**

* * *

><p>"I am sure going to miss you Cameron" Nancy smiled, sitting on the neat bed.<p>

"I'm going to miss you too" Cameron smiled in return, but he was eager to leave and be immersed in normal life once again.

"I am jealous," She giggled, "You get to spend time with your boyfriend"

"You should be," He laughed.

"You sure are a lot better Cameron" Nancy grinned proudly.

"I feel it" He smiled.

"You have made progress," Nancy smiled, "Now I only ever want to see you again for a friendly visit, you hear?"

"I hear you" Cameron chuckled, as she stood to give him a hug. He accepted it and placed a platonic kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to miss talking to the only sane person here," Nancy chuckled, "And I say sane lightly"

"Aw," Cameron chuckled, "You're too nice to me"

"Is he picking you up?" Nancy questioned, handing him some freshly pressed clothes. Cameron shook his head but a smile was tweaking at his lips. Suspicion arose in Nancy's chest, as Cameron closed the bag.

"I'm going to surprise him" Cameron smirked.

Understanding flashed across his face, grinning largely as she recognized his plan.

"Now," Nancy paused, "You damn sure you're ready for this. I don't want you getting hurt"

"I'll be careful mom" Cameron mocked her, as she smacked his arm affectionately.

"You better" She grinned. She hugged him once more, holding him tightly.

Mrs. McGinty stood at the door observing the scene sweetly. She rapped her knuckles on the doorframe, as Cameron looked over Nancy's shoulder with a grin.

"Hello there Mrs. McGinty" Nancy grinned, pulling away from him. He stifled a grin on his own, picking up his bag.

"Someone's in a hurry" Mrs. McGinty smiled brightly, picking up Cameron's bags. Cameron tried to take it back from her, but she shook her head and pushed his hand away.

"Glad to see you Mrs. McGinty" Cameron smiled, as she grabbed him in a tight hug. He patted her on the back comfortingly, feeling oddly at home.

"Are you going to help him surprise your boy?" Nancy grinned, walking out of the room with the two.

Cameron paused and looked back at the room, slightly sad to leave it. He would miss the nights he talked with Nancy or Damian came to visit him or any of his other friends but leaving the room signified he was better. There was nothing more in the world that Cameron wanted, to be better for himself and Damian. He thought of the promise he had made, before committing the unthinkable crime. He would never make Damian suffer, or allow Damian to be exposed to the darkness.

He was getting better, for him.

* * *

><p>Damian walked down the hall slowly, Lindsay and Samuel talking animatedly by his side. He blocked them out, something he was use to by now. He hung his head low, earphone's basically glued to his ears; the music blasting in his ear. He felt rough hands push him up against a locker, he groaned as he felt the metal snap his back.<p>

His earphones fell out of his ears and he glared up at the person angrily. Before he could struggle to his feet, Browne was lying opposite him. The clang from the locker ringing painfully in his ears, Samuel smiled and helped Damian to his feet.

"No matter how many times that happens," Damian sighed, "I can't get use to it"

Samuel clapped him gently on the back, "It's alright mate"

"I hope things are better for when Cameron get's back," Lindsay muttered nervously, "He will be coming here won't he?" Lindsay asked nervously.

Damian nodded, keeping his eyes trained ahead of him. If he looked back he would see Browne's murderous expression and there was no way he needed to see that. Lindsay did though and regretted it, turning away from him a second after. They walked silently to Damian's locker, the student's passing aimlessly. Damian stared at the floor, not even needing to watch where he was going. It was only when's Lindsay's tone caught his attention, that his eyes snapped forward.

"What in the world is going on?" Lindsay asked mildly, her tone surprised and there was a light laughter leaking out.

Damian's eyes widened at the crowd around his locker and the excited voices, making his eyebrows furrow in confusion. He speed up his movement, wanting answers. There was a sickening feeling in his stomach, his mind flashing to Browne and all the horrid things the bully could do to make Damian's life a misery. The crowd parted, under his gentle touch.

He saw Marissa with her arms wrapped around a familiar skinny frame, tears pouring down her face. Lindsay reached his shoulder, a grin breaking out across her face. Samuel rushed forward as Marissa let go, hugging Cameron tightly. He heard Cameron laugh lightly, as Samuel picked him off his feet. When Samuel finally let go and dropped the stunned boy on his feet, Damain gapped at him.

Millions of questions flew to his mouth, he could feel the confusion mix with excitement and spread through his system. Cameron walked forward and touched Damian's arm, the simple touch making Damian drop his books suddenly. Damian was about to speak but Cameron shook his head, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth up.

It was all too much for Damian, as he hesitantly placed a hand on the side of Cameron's face. Cameron lent into the touch, anything to convince Damian that he was really there. Damian shook his head, completely confused but happy nonetheless. Cameron pressed his lips softly to Damian's, trying to keep the kiss quick and innocent.

Damian's hands wrapped around Cameron's waist, he just couldn't let the boy go. Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>Too much cuteness? Don't get use to it :P AAAAAAAAANNND, please ask questions <strong>


	4. QUICK MESSAGE

OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GERTRUDETHE GREAT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry on the hold up guys, I know it's been awhile but enjoy**

* * *

><p>Dinner was a joyous and cheerful event, something Cameron wasn't use too. It was different from the dinners at rehab, where only a few people dared to leave their rooms to eat. Of course there were so many people who would try there hardest to avoid eating, to refuse and make the nurses force-feed them. He wasn't adapted to the silence yet and was having trouble staying still, as it settled across the table.<p>

Mr. McGinty was eyeing Cameron's carefully, watching as the fair boy shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Mrs. McGinty was eyeing her son with aplomb, suppressing a grin as she watched the expression on his face.

"Cameron, we're glad you're back with us," Mr. McGinty informed him, "Now we don't have to see Damian moping around the house"

"Dad!" Damian protested, blushing and staring down at his half-eaten food.

Cameron let out a short burst of laughter, reaching a shaking hand forward to grasp his glass of water.

"So Cameron," Mrs. McGinty said slowly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," He shrugged, "It's only been a few hours Mrs. McGinty"

"I know love," She beamed, "Eat your potatoes!"

"Yes Mum" Cameron laughed, rolling his eyes fondly. Mrs. McGinty and Mr. McGinty let out soft chuckles, smiling delicately at the boy. They didn't notice when Damian squeezed Cameron's leg slightly, or the look of pure adoration that passed between the two.

Cameron hated the spare room, how cold and lonely it felt without Damian's presence. He shivered and crawled into the bed, letting the softness surround him. He shivered violent and grasped the covers, tucking them tightly under his chin. He began to shift uncomfortably, trying to ignore the itching sensation, which spread across his wrist. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, rubbing said wrists slowly.

He use to feel complete disgust spread through him upon seeing the deep scars but he continued to stare at them, almost willing himself to feel something besides indifference. He heard the door creak open and shoved his hands under his thighs, before smiling at the person who entered. Mrs. McGinty walked in with a book clasped between her hands awkwardly, she smiled briefly.

"Damian was trying to sneak off with it," She explained, holding it out to him. He took it with a gracious smile, placing it on the bedside table.

"Look," She sighed, "Love, I understand I'm suppose to read that but I don't know if I'll be able to. I want to help you, don't get me wrong I'm not trying to say that but I feel terribly rude reading your thoughts. I was thinking, if your therapist says it's all right, that maybe we could have a talk instead. Every night you know, but you have to be honest"

Cameron flashed her a smile and shot forward to hug the woman, who had treated him so well. She laughed and hugged him back, allowing him to express how thankful he was without words.

"That would be great" Cameron sighed, pulling back.

"You do still have to write in it though" She laughed and held out a pen, to which Cameron pulled a face.

"Now now," She laughed, "Don't knock it, doesn't it help love?"

"Of course it does," He sighed, "But I hate reading over it"

"Ah" She nodded, as he took the pen timidly. She stood up and began to walk around the room, he watched her sadly. He knew the drill all to well and hated that it had to be done but it was his fault, he would just have to accept that.

"I've only been here for a few hours," He whispered brokenly. She turned back to look at him and her own smile was broken, not as cheerful as usual. She continued her inspection before standing beside his bed, clasping his hand tightly.

"Love," She muttered, "I'm not willing to see what I saw ever again. You, nearly leaving us and seeing my son in such a great deal of pain"

Cameron flinched but she rubbed a hand over his hair affectionately, it had a twinge of comfort to it. He held back the tears, looking up at the kind woman.

"I'm going to keep you safe Cameron," She whispered, "Not because I don't trust you but because for all intents and purposes, I am your mother"

He smiled watery at her words, "It's hard"

She sat and accepted his hugs, allowing the boy to sob into her shoulder. She rocked him silently, doing the only thing she could. She muttered Gaelic words into his hair, the smoothness of her voice and the enchanting sound of the words made him stop sniffling.

"Gaelic?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," She replied warmly, "When Damian was little and upset, I use to do the same thing to him"

"Thank you" Cameron sniffed, dragging his sleeve under his nose. Hating the wet patch, which formed and stung his already cold skin.

"Nothing to thank me for," She kissed his cheek and stood, smoothing out her top.

"Now write," She ordered, pointing to the book firmly.

"Yes Mum" He smiled weakly, trying to keep things as normal as possible. She just smiled and kissed his head, walking out of the room slowly. He was thankful for that though, sometimes he hated the silence but right now he needed it.

He pulled the book in front of him and opened it, hearing the painful creak of the bind. He uncapped the pen and allowed his hand to hang anxiously above the perfectly clean page, studying it as if it would give him answers. He didn't know the questions though. He placed the tip of the pen against the page, watching as a small blob of inked stained it; ruining it's perfection. For once he decided to be honest, to write everything that his therapist had been begging him to and to write something he would never have the complete answers to.

"Why I tried to take my life," He sighed, beginning the sentence. He wrote until his hand cramped up, pouring everything into that one page and trying to make someone understand. He knew that no one besides his therapist would read this, so at the end of it he stopped and capped the pen. He didn't know why he wanted his therapist to understand, he didn't care about her opinion and no one's opinion he cared about, would ever read or understand the dark thoughts which drove him to the brink of death and the selfishly pulled him back.

He had everything he ever wanted and it only had the hate, the worthlessness and the sadness worst. He had been saved from death and given another chance, yet Cameron Mitchell hated it.

He still wished he was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>More of a plot here guys.. Trust me, I have plan in this odd head of mine! Hope you all are still reading this faithfully and as always I kindly request, read and review… <strong>

**AND MADDI, hope your camping trip is great! **

**oh.. and the next chapter is better :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You were all pretty pleased by the last chapter, so I thought another update would be good :) **

* * *

><p>Damian watched Cameron wither uncomfortably in the back seat, biting his lip nervously. His eyes kept darting around the car and then falling onto the scenery. He hated the buildings and he hated this route he knew too well. He hated having to miss a few hours of school, for he would be suffering the whole time. Damian leant over and grasped Cameron's hand tightly, then brought it more towards him and placed both hands around the shaking one.<p>

"Mrs. McGinty?" Cameron asked, his voice wavering. Mrs. McGinty's eyes flickered up to the review mirror; her blue eyes glancing into Cameron's darker blue ones. She noticed the fear and silent plea in them, making her smile sadly.

"I'm sorry love," She sighed, "You have to"

"But why today?" He pouted.

"You have to go every week and things will get better" She promised.

"It's just embarrassing" Cameron muttered, his voice portraying anything but humiliation. Anger coated his words, as his eyes sharpened and changed into steel. She blinked into the mirror and focused back on the road, studying and judging the car movements.

"I'm proud" Damian informed him, smiling weakly and squeezing his boyfriend's hand comfortingly.

"Don't be" Cameron snapped, making Damian blink at him suddenly. Cameron had never spoken to him in such a tone, with so much anger and annoyance. Cameron's eyes softened at his boyfriend's hurt and shock, he squeezed Damian's hand softly. Smiling timidly at the boy, who smiled back slightly and almost as if he's scared of Cameron's reaction.

"Thank you" Cameron smiled.

* * *

><p>Damian slouched over in his lunch seat, pulling apart his salad with distaste and boredom. Samuel was looking at him across the table, as Lindsay chattered easily to everyone in general. Marissa was also observing Damian, her eyebrows pulled together in worry.<p>

"Are you alright?" Marissa asked softly, her tone quiet just so he could hear her. Despite her effort, Samuel heard and cocked his head to the side.

"Cameron had his therapy today," He muttered, "He really hates it"

"Ah," Marissa wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, therapy is not pleasant"

Her tone was extremely bitter, making Damian smiled sadly. He knew Marissa had a long history with therapy and she had also resented going, she hated to admit that it helped. At the mere mention of a therapist, she would freeze and become tight lipped. The bell rang, ending the conversation and Damian picked his books up swiftly. He sighed and walked out of the cafeteria, slamming the doors closed angrily. He felt someone walk behind him and when he glanced over, he saw Lindsay smiling sadly. She tapped his book and raised an eye, making him glance down.

"English" He replied to her unasked question. She nodded and glanced up at him with an inquisitive smile, but it was on edge.

"I'm worried Lindsay" He sighed, making her smile drop completely.

"I understand" She nodded, as they stopped outside his classroom.

"What if he doesn't get better, what if it makes him feel worse? What if he hates us for it? What if he hates me?" Damian demanded, his voice filled with anger.

"Damian," She smiled, "You speak only of what if's but Cameron adores you"

"But-" He sighed, wringing his hands desperately.

"But nothing," Lindsay smiled, "Go to class and be ready for him"

With that the brunette who many people assumed was his sister, pushed him into class with a cheeky grin. He smiled back at her and fell into his seat, next to a somber Hannah.

"Are you alright Hannah?" He asked, opening his binder.

"Yeah," Her smile was forced and her voice hard with lies, "Just, a bit sad"

"What about?" He smiled, turning to face the redheaded girl who was usually considered the life of the party.

"I miss Cameron," She explained, "I never got to see him when he was getting better"

Damian nodded and it broke his heart to see his bubbly friend, distraught over something that was out of his control. He reached over and touched her hand, until she glanced up at him. He shot her a goofy smile, as one appeared on her face.

"You can always come to mine and see him," Damian offered, willing to do anything to rid her eyes of the unshed tears. A look of hope spread across her face, as she grinned suddenly. He pulled away from her as the teacher entered the class, snapping at them all to be quiet. Damian moved his eyes to the front and then they flickered up towards the clock, which had barely moved.

"This is going to be a long class," He muttered, staring down at the white page and then returned his gaze to the teacher.

Cameron fiddled with his hands, inspecting his nails and trying desperately not to meet the too serious eyes of the therapist. Her name was Kim and she was too smiley; too happy to be dealing with someone as unhappy as himself. He looked up at her for a brief moment and she flashed him a smile, her pen positioned on a page. He hadn't said anything for five minutes but he knew that there was already a page full of notes, just about him. He shifted uncomfortable in the too comfy chair, glaring angrily around the office and waited for her to say something; anything to break the uncomfortable silence.

"How are you feeling today Cameron?" She asked in her light voice. He shrugged and stared at her bookcase, trying to examine all the titles.

"You seem very angry today" She observed, her voice still too happy, "Why is that?"

His eyes snapped to hers, "I don't want to be here"

"Here as in this office?" She asked, "Or here as in this earth?"

His eyes dropped downwards, guilt coating them completely. He twiddled his thumbs, not purposely avoiding the question; he was just unable to answer it.

"Avoiding the question?" She grinned, her eyes narrowing at his defensive body language. He looked up at her, his eyes no longer had guilt they had been replaced by such hardness, that it shocked her.

"You want to know what's going on in my head?" He snapped.

"No," She replied calmly, "I want you to talk to me"

"God," He sighed angrily, "What do you want me to talk about?"

"Whatever you feel the need to" She shrugged, hand flying across the page. He closed his eyes, trying to swallow the complete rage and close his shaking fists.

"Do you want me to talk about my-" Cameron trailed off; he was unable to say the word without crying or feeling the itch spread across his wrist.

"Suicide?" She supplied, his eyes narrowed as the annoying itch spread across his wrists. He wrapped them around his waist, never allowing his eyes to leave hers now.

"I tried to kill myself," He snapped, "Doesn't everybody?"

"No," She replied, "And a lot of people don't survive, like you did. Don't you feel lucky?"

"I don't know" He shrugged.

"You aren't going to get any better if you keep yourself closed off" She informed him lightly.

"I don't know," He repeated himself, with more desperation seeping out of his voice.

He wanted to understand, like she couldn't believe. Cameron's desperation showed his need for the answers to the numerous questions that flew around in his head. He had tried to do the unspeakable for many reasons, some he couldn't voice but many he could not explain or grasp. Depression is what everyone had called it. Never in Cameron's mind had he thought he was depressed, useless and incorrect but never depressed. She stared at him, not saying a word. He knew she wasn't waiting for him to speak and under her careful gaze, he relaxed. He let out a quick breath, not realizing he had been holding his breath the entire time. She smiled sadly, her brown eyes reminded him of puppy dog eyes but they would not break him and he would not bend to her will.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly. The tone of her voice shocked him and he sighed loudly, trying hard to fight the exhaustion. He bit his lip and stared out the window, wishing himself as far away from this office as possible. He trailed a forefinger across one of his wrists, closing his eyes at the itching as his finger slid over the scar.

"Not so good," He sighed, with as much control as he could he looked back at her and removed his finger from his wrist.

"But?" She pushed with a little smile.

"I think I'm okay" He frowned.

"Does that scare you?" She asked, her voice curious but not accusing. Cameron frowned at her question, rolling the words over in his head. His answer rose easily to his lips but he bit them down.

"No" He replied simply.

"What does scare you?" She asked.

"Me" He replied, his voice was light and so were his eyes but when he looked at the therapist; she saw the numbness in his eyes. He glanced away from her and back out the window, feeling the sadness eclipse him.

"I just wasn't enough," He sighed, "I may never be for me or Damian"

"Does Damian make you happy?" She asked.

"Yes," He admitted, "But I don't think I'll ever make him happy enough"

* * *

><p>Damian felt the soreness pang through his abdomen, feeling his muscles ripple in a vain attempt to protect their selves. He coughed and slouched against the lockers, his head downturned. He heard their laughter and tried to stand up, only to feel the rough hands slam him back against the locker. His back screamed in pain, but he bit his tongue to avoid yelling. He wouldn't let them see the pain he was in or the disgust when blood sprung from his tongue and rapidly filled his mouth.<p>

Browne let out another burst of villainous laughter and Damian felt the sharp jab of a knee into his stomach. He tried to stay on his feet and clench his eyes closed. He was surprised how much pain he was in, they had been worse than this and he pressed against the locker. The cool steel helped him, almost shocking him into opening his eyes. He clenched his fists by his side, spitting out a bit of blood onto the floor.

"Oh look the leprechaun's going to fight back," Browne taunted, his rough hands clapping down on Damian's shoulders.

He was about to shove the shorter boy into the locker, but Damian gripped the bully's forearms. With all the strength left in his beaten body, he swung Browne around and smashed him into the lockers. He heard the collective gasps, as Browne crumpled to the floor in pain and shock. Damian spat at the ground next to Browne's led, feeling satisfied as the water blood grazed the bully's jeaned leg.

He picked up his own books and slowly walked away from the crowd. Knowing that he was utterly screwed and in Browne's murderous opinion, a dead man walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Intense chapter? As always I ask you to R&amp;R, I would like to know what you're thinking about this story so far, we're getting more into it and things will begin to happen! Just, stick with me? X <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So to be honest, I was feeling pretty unloved today and thought you all hated the story now BUT THEN, I realized I hadn't actually uploaded the next chapter and felt like an idiot.. **

* * *

><p>Cameron was jumping around the kitchen in the morning, impatiently waiting for Damian to enter. He was pleased and enthused by the mere idea of school and if his boyfriend didn't hurry up, he would just leave without him. Mr. McGinty watched Cameron with an amused expression, chuckling into his coffee at the excitement of the boy. Cameron blushed sheepishly and instead laid his palms on the bench, tapping an impatient tune with his long fingers.<p>

"Do you have your lunch?" Mrs. McGinty asked from the table, turning around in her chair to fix the boy with a motherly smile.

"Yes," Cameron grinned brightly.

"And your books?" She checked, Cameron nodded in response and patted the bag, which was next to him on the bench.

"And the key we gave you?" She demanded, as he pulled out a thin chair from under his shirt. They key glinted off the end of it and she smiled at him, as she watched him tuck it protectively under his thin clothing.

"Do you need a jumper?" She worried, "It may be a bit chilly, love"

"Stop fussing over the boy," Mr. McGinty teased, "You don't do that with our own son"

She smacked her husband affectionately, turning back to the TV news. Cameron self-consciously tugged his sleeves down, trying to hide the thick scars. He shivered with nerves as it sunk in, he was really returning back to school. He was going to be surrounded by normal people and his friends; he would be able to just live without someone constantly watching over his shoulder. The thought stunned the boy, limited freedom running through his veins.

Cameron was so stunned by the thought, that he didn't notice Damian enter the kitchen or the two minutes the darker boy peered at him curiously.

"Mum?" Damian grinned, "Did you break Cameron?"

At the softness and lightness of Damian's voice, Cameron broke out of his self-induced trance to grin at the boy. Damian shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. He tapped the arm of his bag, which he had slung over his shoulder and inclined his head towards the door.

"Oh!" Cameron exclaimed, picking up his bag and rushing past Damian without another word.

"Bye Mum" Damian laughed, turning to follow Cameron who had already hurried out the door.

"You take care of him!" She yelled, making Damian stop and smile sadly.

"It's alright Mum," Damian coughed awkwardly, "I'll take better care of him"

She smiled slightly, but Damian didn't see. He jogged after his other half, who was currently standing on the sidewalk shifting his weight from side to side.

"Someone's excited?" Damian teased, raising his eyebrow at the grinning boy. Cameron nodded but didn't say anything, for fear his voice would crack with the mere zest, which was pumping through him. Damian took his hand and pulled him back slightly, angling his head to look into the tall boy's eyes intensely. Cameron gulped but tried for a nervous smile, only for it to be whipped away from his face by Damian's keen lips.

"I know you're really nervous," Damian smiled when he pulled away. Cameron was speechless, as Damian tugged him along towards the school with their entwined fingers. Cameron just followed aimlessly, trying desperately to remember how to put on foot in front of the other. Right now he couldn't even contemplate attempting to walk and talk at the same time, if he did it would end badly; most likely with him on the threw him a wink over his shoulder, making Cameron stop suddenly. Damian turned around when the boy didn't follow, dropping Cameron's hand curiously.

"It'll be okay," Damian promised, moving closer to Cameron. Cameron grabbed Damian's shoulder, ignoring how the boy fiercely tensed and brought their lips together. Damian's relaxed for a moment, letting Cameron kiss him with passion. It wasn't until Cameron wrapped his arms around Damian's waist, that Damian pulled away. Pain ripped through him, making his eyes water painfully. He tried to pass it off, but he saw Cameron narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"I slept uncomfortably last night," Damian lied, throwing in a cheeky smile for effect. His smile was replaced with a brighter one, when Cameron snorted and rolled his eyes fondly, reaching for Damian's hand once again. Damian squeezed it and pulled him along soundlessly, stopping just before the crossing to the school. He watched as Cameron's eyes lit up, with something he hadn't seen in awhile: hope.

They crossed the road and Damian didn't leave Cameron's side until they reached his locker. Cameron stopped, his mouth dropping open suddenly and dropping Damian's hand in surprise. Damian turned around and smiled slightly, pulling him lightly towards the locker. Cameron's hands touch the locker reverently, picking off one of the sticky notes. He counted them quickly, shocked by the excessive quantity of multi-colored paper.

"We all missed you" Damian whispered, pursing his lips together. Cameron attached the sticky note back to his locker, trying to put his thoughts into words. He felt something well up inside of him and pretty soon, tears were pouring down his face. Damian's eyes went wide and his hands flew to the locker, desperate to remove the notes. Cameron's hand shot out and gripped Damian's wrist, pulling it away from his locker.

"Leave them," Cameron requested, a smile spreading across his face and mixing in with the tears. Damian nodded and shoved his hands in his pocket, watching as Cameron delicately opened his locker.

"Everyone missed me," Cameron smiled to himself, "They missed me"

"We were worried our favorite boy had left us," A female voice boomed out. Cameron spun around to see Marissa standing at the end of the hallway, her hands on her hips and a ridiculously happy smile spread across her face.

Cameron dropped his bag as Marissa sprinted down the hallway into her friend's arms; he hugged her tightly when she leapt into his arms. She heard Lindsay laugh and follow hesitantly behind her, poking Damian in the ribs. She planted herself next to him and watched the exchange between age-old friends, refusing to let herself tear up.

"Jealous you didn't get a hello like that?" Samuel grinned, his voice directed at Damian.

"Oh ha ha" Damian muttered dryly, as Cameron placed Marissa back on the floor. She retrieved her bag, while trying to discreetly wipe away her tears. Cameron was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by both Samuel and Lindsay, he couldn't help but smile into the girls hair.

"How are you feeling Damian?" Lindsay asked, Cameron noticed the concern in her voice. He couldn't help but notice the sharp look Samuel gave her or the way Damian glanced swiftly at the floor. When he spoke his voice was too light and too forced to be considered anything but fake.

"Much better since Cameron's back"

Somehow, Cameron spent the day in bliss, no one bothered him and Browne stayed far away from him. He smiled infectiously at Marissa, who had dragged him to the cafeteria the minute after their math's class finished. She had spent the whole time in the line complaining about how annoying surds was, a new topic that had caused everyone in the class to moan angrily. They didn't faze Cameron; Nancy had spent a long time explaining to him math's while he was recovering, he was actually in head of the class. He followed her nodding his head faithfully as her rant come to a close, they sat down on a large table; waiting for the rest of their friends. Samuel was next, with a chirpy Lindsay. Soon enough, everyone was crowded around the table, talking loudly to be heard over the cafeteria noise. Cameron munched on his prepared sandwich, smiling as his taste buds went wild.

"Where's Damian?" Hannah asked, looking up from her yogurt. Bryce laughed and handed her a napkin, as she blushed and wiped her face embarrassed. Emily stared over at Cameron, her silence reinforcing the question.

"I don't know," Cameron frowned, "Maybe I should go find him"

He began to stand but Samuel motioned for him to sit once again, grinning easily.

"I'll go get him," Samuel shrugged, "It's alright"

"But-" Cameron began to argue.

"You stay here," Lindsay smiled, "Tell us all about Nancy, I think she might have a crush on Samuel"

Cameron watched as Samuel walked out of the cafeteria, noticing Lindsay's worried eyes trail after him. Cameron gave her a sharp look, dropping his sandwich to the table. Hers eyes snapped to his, an easy smile spreading across her face. He could see the stress in it through and how fake it was, she was tapping her hands nervously against the table.

"Alright," Cameron snapped, "What the hell's going on"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes, "Fine"

"Tell me" Cameron demanded.

"I've been worrying about you" She said. It wasn't exactly a lie but she had avoided telling him the complete truth. He stared at her for a moment, before allowing a smile to crack across his face. He stuck his tongue out at her, trying to get her to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Make me feel the love? <strong>

**R&R lovlies?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm up to seven already! I'm shocked! Please enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>Damian sat on the steps, cursing the clouds, which were cruelly hiding the beloved sun. He took a bit into his apple, hating the sickening sweetness of it. He paused and chucked it over the road, watching numbly as it crashed into a tree. He dug around in his bag, wondering if there was any food worth eating. Of course, there wasn't. He zipped his bag up with annoyance, tempted to throw it across the road. He didn't turn around when the doors creaked open behind him, instead he completely froze up. He didn't flinch when a rough hand clapped down on his shoulder because by then he knew it was okay. Samuel sat down beside him, looking at Damian curiously.<p>

"How'd you get that?" Samuel asked, pointing to the bruise under Damian's cheekbone. Damian didn't turn to look at Samuel; he didn't want to nor could he.

"If Cameron asks, I ran into a locker," Damian mumbled, "But Browne actually slammed me into one"

"Jesus Damian" Samuel breathed.

"I know, " Damian, replied, "I can't do anything to change it"

"Why does he hate you?" Samuel frowned.

"Same reason he hates Cameron" Damian shrugged, feeling the numbness seep through him at his own words.

"But they've left Cameron alone" Samuel frowned.

"Of course they have," Damian smiled, "How bad would it look if they were seen targeting a boy who just attempted suicide"

They lapsed into silence, staring out across the road. There was nothing Samuel could say to help Damian and no matter how much he craved to help, there was simply nothing the dreadlocked boy could do. Damian touched the bruise slightly, wondering if it would be possible to get rid of before the end of the day. It was if God had read his thoughts and a friendly squeak of the school doors greeted his ears. Lindsay sat down beside him, looking at the mirror of the bruise of his other cheek.

"You bruise like a peach Ireland," She said quietly, making him smirk in response.

"Yep," He laughed, "Like a bloody peach"

"Here" She said gently, holding out a long tube of some type of make up. He took it but looked at her as if she was insane.

"Think of it this way," She sighed, "You put it on or explain to Cameron because you can't lie to him"

Damian nodded and stared at it, almost observing it like it was a lethal object. She chuckled and took it from him, opening it carefully as she knelt in front of him.

"You look like you've swallowed a live fish," Samuel laughed, patting Damian comfortingly on his back. Damian winced slightly, causing Samuel to draw his hand back sharply and mumble 'sorry'. Lindsay dabbed the skin colored liquid under both his eyes, rubbing it in softly with the pads of her fingers. He tried not to squirm away, surprised by just how cold the make up had felt against his skin. He hated the cold, resented it more than he did Browne; though at the moment that was fairly debatable. Lindsay pulled back and grinned at him, roughly shoving the tube into her bag before motioning for Damian to stand.

"Looking good Ireland" She smiled.

"Yeah," Samuel snorted, "Going to make a real statement"

"Shut up" Damian laughed weakly, nudging Samuel on the shoulder. They turned and looked back at the school, the doors that kept them locked in that hell for at least eight hours in a day. Damian's eyes trailed over to the football field, narrowing dangerously when he spotted Browne. The bully's eyes met his, a smirk playing on the Neanderthals lips. He turned back to his friends and Damian could tell he was speaking rapidly, probably informing them of how hard he'd shoved Damian into the lockers. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Lindsay smiling up at him, he returned the smile and allowed her to lead him and Samuel back into the school.

* * *

><p>Cameron stood and walked towards the teacher, trying to stop his hands from shaking as he held out the paper. Her eyes met his, as she looked away from the papers she was currently grading; a look of pleasant surprise crossing her eyes. She took it hesitantly and dropped in on top of the paper, a slow smile pulling onto her face.<p>

"Cameron?" She whispered, just as he turned around.

"Yes?" He replied weakly.

"I'm glad you're back" She responded, before her eyes flickered down to the papers. Cameron smiled and walked back to his seat, knowing that the teacher wasn't too bad in reality; just another person who had to suffer along with her students. It was like a circle, the students hated being trapped in school and slowly began to resent the people who controlled the school. The teachers hated the school and the student's resentment, in turn began to resent the students who would willingly hack their heads off with an axe. He saw the door open and felt the rest of the classes eyes snap up from their work, to glare at the person who entered. Some rubbed their eyes and shook their heads, shocked by the sudden loss of concentration and realizing that there was light streaming in from the windows. Cameron fingered the wood on his desk, watching the office lady scurry towards the teacher. Many focused back on their work and the room was once again filled with the comforting sounds of pen's scratching on paper.

Cameron shot his eyes downwards, as the teacher's eyes flickered unwillingly towards his own. The office lady, Jordyn had just leant down and whispered something softly in to the teachers ear. He felt physically ill, the way they looked at him with concern and averted their eyes momentarily when their own met his. He heard the sound of the whispers but none of the words registered. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up at Jordyn who was smiling reassuringly.

"You need to come with me," She whispered, trying to make sure none of the other students heard the exchange. They did though, every single students watched him as he packed away his things and left the room; trying to close the door quietly. When he looked back, all he saw was Mrs. Lee staring at him with sympathy; her hand rose delicately to her mouth and unshed tears coating her eyes. He turned back to Jordyn, shaking with the news he was about to hear.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice barely audible even in the silent corridors.

"Just-" She trailed off, "Just come with me"

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe a bit too dramatic? I've written a lot of chapter, just editing them and stuff :) I will be using someone suggestion, because it's perfect. I LOVE SUGGESTIONS, so please... read, review and suggest away :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The conference room had always been somewhere Cameron was determined he would never end up, with his parents glaring at him and half-heartedly listened to the principal explain why Cameron wasn't a good student. Even though that had never happened and probably never would, the image still flashed painfully sharp in Cameron's mind. He clutched his bag closely to his chest, waiting for someone to tell him what was happening and why he had been embarrassingly pulled from the class.

He watched Mrs. McGinty through the blinds, gesturing to him and he could faintly hear her muffled yells. He flinched inwardly, as Jordyn shut the blinds quickly. She threw him a sympathetic smile, before sitting back down awkwardly. Cameron shuddered, as he heard the yells fade into whispers and the door creak open, excruciatingly slow.

"Cameron" Mrs. McGinty sighed, as he turned in his chair to face her. The tears were pouring down her face, making Cameron stand and pull her into a tight hug.

"I'm fine," She breathed, "It's alright love"

"But-" Cameron began when he pulled away but she just shook her head and clasped his hand tightly. He pulled her into a seat next to him, trying desperately to work out what had the woman so heartbroken.

"Where's Damian?" Cameron asked suddenly. Mrs. McGinty gave the principal a sharp look and he jumped, signaling for Jordyn to follow him outside. Cameron watched the door snap close, unable to look at the sobbing woman before him.

"Mrs. McGinty?" He breathed, "What's happened?"

His voice was so innocent and child-like, stretching her beaten heart to breaking point. There was silence in the room, which continued for what felt like days. He swallowed whatever darkness was holding on to him and stared at the woman, who was biting her lip angrily. He was studying her so intently, that he jumped when the door opened. He stood, a fair way away from Mrs. McGinty and the opened door.

"Nancy?" He frowned as the woman entered the room; she gave Mrs. McGinty a quick smile before focusing her attention on Cameron.

"That would be me," She smiled weakly, as he walked over to her and picked her up in a large hug.

"I've missed you too," She muttered, her head resting on his shoulder. She was griping him tightly and only when Cameron put her back down, did he see the tears rolling thickly down her face.

"Nancy?" Cameron's smile dropped, "What's happened?"

"Oh Cameron," Nancy smiled through the tears, "You look well, real well. I'm proud of you for coming back here, mighty proud you hear?"

Cameron smiled faintly at her words, but grasped her hand tightly as she began to shake with the sobs once more. He moved to hug her but she shook her free hand at him, squeezing her eyes together in an attempt to maintain control.

"They sent me to tell you," She gasped, "It would have been better to wait but they sent me. Oh Cameron, my Lord above I am sorry to be delivering the horrid news"

He let her words sink in, waiting for her to finish. If he pushed her or spoke, he felt as if he would make her break. Like Nancy was fragile, Nancy the strongest person besides Damian that he knew.

"God dammit," She swore, "It's Callan"

Everything stopped in that moment. It was as if someone had made the floor invisible or turned off the light and hit him over the head. He stared at her like he wasn't really seeing her and the next words that came out of his dry mouth were not really his.

"What?"

"Callan," She sobbed, "Cameron he passed away this morning"

Then there was nothing and Cameron was greeted by darkness, the most comforting feeling in the word at this specific time. Nothing.

Once again Damian was left to stare at his boyfriend and pray that the boy woke up soon, before his own mind was driven to such extreme's that he would not survive. He sat in the corner of his room, unable to stop his eyes from darting back and forth between his boyfriend and the opened door. Nancy stood by his window, staring out in the picture perfect street that portrayed only normalcy.

Damian laughed inwardly at the term, trying not to break Nancy out of her thoughts. It was true, Damian would scoff at the ide of being normal for nobody was; it was simply an idea that was shoved into teenagers and adults heads. They would spend their lives either trying to defy the term or search for acceptance into it. In a sense, everyone was normal and in another sense everyone was completely abnormal.

"This current situation is abnormal" Damian muttered to himself. He had been dragged out of class, rather forcefully by a half-crazed Nancy. Who refused to tell him anything and just brought him how, to find his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on his bed. Damian's eyes flickered back to the seemingly life-less boy, who at the moment was making soft snores echo around the room.

"In rehab," Nancy muttered happily, "He would tell me about you all the time and the way he spoke about you Mr. McGinty, I thought Cameron was being treated for schizophrenia. He's mighty lucky to have you and he'll always see it like that sadly, he told me about the first kiss. The first time he realized he liked you too and when you admitted you liked him, those moments keep him strong Mr. McGinty"

Damian sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily, his eyes fixing on the peaceful smile snapped on Cameron's face.

"Did he tell you about the first time he realized he liked you?" She smiled, turning back towards Damian and leaning against the window. Damian shook his head and rested his feet against the bookcase; Nancy's words piped his curiosity.

"You were singing in Glee Club and he was barely paying attention," She told the story like it was her own, "But then something caught his attention and he looked up, seeing your blue eyes. He told me they were like looking into your soul and he could see everything, every flaw you thought you had and all your insecurities. He tried to shake the image of your eyes but they haunted him, the next time he spoke to you he felt something different. Your words, he said made him warm. If it wasn't your story you'd think it terribly romantic, wouldn't you Mr. McGinty?"

Damian's mouth dropped open, as she smiled fondly at him. She walked over to him and grasped his hand; he was surprised by just how hard she was holding.

"You see Mr. McGinty, he loves you," She said and they way she said it was like pleading for him to understand something.

"I love him too" Damian replied, as if to reinforce his point his eyes glazed over with passion and care.

"I know you do," Nancy nodded, "But you don't understand this, if you lied to him or tried to protect him so much that it hurt then you'd be doing him no favors"

Damian dropped her hand and glared at her momentarily, trying not to hate her for her words.

"Mr. McGinty," She stuttered, "Forgive me for being rude or speaking horridly but you lying to him will not make things easier! He is much stronger than you think; he's a strong one I assure you! I want you to know that, I know and you need to do something about this and not lie to Cameron"

"Nancy," Damian gasped, "There is nothing I can do"

"Mr. McGinty," Nancy bit her lip, "Please understand what I am saying, by protecting him so much it will only do more damage"

Damian pulled away from her and ran his hands through his hair aghast; he let out a short breath.

"Nancy," Damian sighed, "How can I tell him something like that, he's so-"

She nodded and touched the skin under his eyes lightly, her fingers like feathers on the rough patch. He cast his eyes downwards, bringing his nails to his mouth to bite on them nervously.

"He loves you Mr. McGinty," Nancy nodded, pulling her hands away sharply.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you all were confused with the last chapter and Callan , but here it explains WHO Callan is :) DW.. i'm not trying to confuse you. Hope this makes more sense **

* * *

><p>Damian put the tea on his beside table and perched on the side of the bed, gently holding Cameron's hand. Cameron smiled gratefully, not really looking into Damian's eyes for fear he would really notice the soft, caring, blue-eyed stare of the shorter boy. Damian leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Cameron's forehead, then brought their foreheads together.<p>

"I'm not a cripple," Cameron sighed, "I can get up and get my own tea"

"I know," Damian whispered, "But I'm worried about you and we need to talk, obviously"

Cameron bit his lip and turned his head to the side, staring out at the darkness, which was taking control of the land.

"I missed the sunset" He sighed.

Damian pursed his lips together and followed Cameron's gaze, to stare at the menacing darkness. He felt Cameron begin to shiver and tore himself away from the boy, to grab a thick jumper. He held it out to Cameron, who took it gingerly and slipped into it.

"You need clothes," Damian muttered, "My things are too big for you"

"I'm fine" Cameron replied.

"I have no idea what happened Cameron," Damian informed him, "No one's told me"

Cameron frowned and refused to look away from the window, he pushed away the covers and ignored Damian's protests. He walked over to the window and trailed his fingertips across the cold glass.

"Callan," Cameron said, his voice thick and the name which, now sounding as if he was speaking Santa's name. He forced himself to believe in the name, the fact that his friend was in some sense still real and alive.

"He died" Cameron explained, his voice and entire body felt dead. He felt Damian's hand rest on his shoulder, squeezing in a comforting manner. Cameron bit his lip, refusing to allow himself to cry and loose control completely. Damian turned him around, with only a gentle push. Cameron let the tears fall, the howling sobs racking his rib cage in a painful fit. He felt Damian drag him back to the bed and hug him tightly, rocking his thin boyfriend gently.

"He was my friend," Cameron sobbed, "He was better than me and he killed himself, Damian"

"I'm sorry," Damian said, holding him tighter and tried to convey just how sorry he was. Cameron's hands twisted in Damian's shirt, trying to hold himself together as his hot tears splashed against Damian's shirt. Cameron squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut the images, the memories out. They would not allow that though, the minute his eyes snapped close they took over.

_Cameron opened his eyes as the light flooded through the room; he sat up and stared around the impersonal room. He hugged the green hoodie closer, happy that it still smelt like Damian. In a way it was like feeling comforted and being tortured at the same time, his heart ached miserably and his eyes felt as if they had been rubbed raw with sandpaper._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Mr. Mitchell," A friendly voice rang out from the doorway, he turned just to see a woman bustle towards him. <em>

"_I'm Nancy," She introduced herself and he was sure he could detect a slight southern accent. _

"_I know it may be scary but I am sure you will be at home here," She paused, "Would you like me to wash that for you?" _

"_No," Cameron whispered, clutching it closer to his chest. _

"_Okay then," Nancy smiled, "I'll be needing to change your dressing Mr. Mitchell" _

"_Please don't call me that," Cameron muttered as she took his wrists in her hands, "I don't like my last name" _

"_Alright then Cameron," She smiled, gingerly unwrapping the bandages._

_After that Nancy had dragged him out of his room and taken him to the 'circle' room. Which was ironic, because it wasn't a circle it was a square, bright room. He hated how bright everything was and he was walking along in his dark clothes, looking like the angel of death. Nancy paused, as she pushed him into a chair, which was position in a circle._

"_It's like an AA for you all," She explained, "Before you can argue Cameron, it's compulsory"_

_Cameron's eyes widened, as various people flooded into the room. From fourteen year olds to twenty-year-old male and female, some looked happy and other as miserable as Cameron felt._

"_Nancy," Cameron gasped, "I can't do this" _

"_Sorry Cameron," She continued to smile, "It's a must"_

_A thin teenage boy scuffled over and Nancy grinned at him, behind her long blonde fringe. The boy smiled, his brown curls falling lightly in his eyes and he sat down beside Cameron. He was thinner and shorter than Cameron, but there were slight muscles on his upper arm. He turned towards Cameron with a megawatt grin, slightly shocking Cameron._

"_I'm Callan," The boy introduced himself, sticking out his hand. Cameron shook it gingerly, hoping that he wouldn't see the bandages around Cameron's wrists. He did. He stared at them momentarily and let go of Cameron hand, before looking at the taller boy. He smiled softly._

"_It's not worth it," Callan advised him, "Never is" _

"_Made me feel better" Cameron admitted. _

_Callan let out a bitter laugh, "Of course it does, until you wake up" _

_Cameron smiled sadly, "I'm Cameron"_

"_Well Cameron," Callan said slowly, "Welcome to the stupidest club around, I reckon we'd be the presidents" _

"_Yeah," Cameron replied, "Reckon we would be"_

_The friendship had grown so suddenly, that Cameron had begun to feel like Callan was his brother. A younger and happier version of himself, who had boundless energy and wisdom for a boy of fifteen. __One afternoon, they were sitting in the hallway. The sat on the tiny couch and stared out the window, Callan's book and Cameron's journal forgotten by their sides. Callan turned towards Cameron and smiled at him, one that always warmed Cameron easily._

"_They've got you writing all your crazy, messed up thought down huh?" Callan inquired, leaning his head back against the wall. _

_Cameron smirked, "Every single one" _

"_It's not too bad," Callan sighed, "Takes a bit to get use too" _

"_How long have you been here?" Cameron asked, staring at Callan intently. _

"_Four months, I guess," Callan shrugged, "Too depressing to keep track" _

"_It's weird," Cameron, said slowly, "I don't hate it but I don't like it" _

"_Ha," Callan muttered dryly, "That's how I feel about my old man" _

"_Why?" Cameron asked softly. Callan said nothing and when Cameron tried to ask again, all the darker boy did was shake his head. Cameron let out a snort, earning a questioning glance from Callan. _

"_When you shake your head like that," Cameron snickered, "You hair looks like a dogs"_

_The time Cameron had found out about Callan's dad and the elusive reason to why he was in a rehab center, was a time Cameron would never forget. He had been coming back from his latest therapy session, completely lost in his own thoughts when something broke him out of his trance. He heard a sob and a sharp intact of breath, making him stop in his tracks. His eyes darted around and eventually fell on the blinds, he moved towards them hesitantly. He pulled the curtain back and almost recoiled in disgust._

_Callan wiped his mouth and stared up at Cameron sheepishly, before heaving himself ungracefully to his feet. _

"_Just a bit sick," Callan shrugged, "It happens" _

_Cameron narrowed his eyes, "Liar" _

_Callan shrugged and looked back at the pot plant guiltily, before returning his puppy-dog brown eyes to Cameron. _

"_I couldn't help it," He informed Cameron, "So don't go telling Nancy what you saw"_

_Cameron bit his lip for a second, mulling over what he had just seen and Callan's words. He observed his friend with sympathy and pulled away suddenly, as Callan leap forward and grabbed his forearm sharply._

"_I don't need sympathy Cameron," Callan snapped. Cameron recoiled further, almost crashing into the wall. Callan pulled away and shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing up at Cameron through his thick hair. _

"_Too bad," Cameron said shakily, "Because you're going to get it"_

_Callan sighed and sat down against the wall, patting the available space next to him. When Cameron just stood there, Callan reached his long arms up to tug at the bottom of Cameron's shirt. Cameron complied and slid down the wall, staring at the white floors instead of his friend._

"_Dad," Callan hissed the word, "Pushed me to extreme's in soccer. I was a brilliant player but never quite enough. I took performance enhancers but they didn't work and when Dad found out he went mental, ranting and raving. I got off them and was sent here for the first time. Got out, continued playing soccer and for a while it was okay but then Dad began to pressure me again. I started-" _

"_Throwing your food up?" Cameron guessed, he'd seen the signs in Marissa but of course they weren't the same. _

"_Yeah," Callan nodded, "Not very pretty, it got to the stage where I couldn't keep any food down. I would punish myself I guess, force myself to do better. Every night I was training and trying to do my homework, I began to burn myself. Too chicken to cut, too chicken to die. That went on for six months and then I threw up on the field. Dad took me home and yelled at me, saying I was unfit but Cameron, that was so far from the truth" _

_Cameron looked at his friend and then asked the question, "How'd you get here again?" _

"_God," Callan shuddered, running his hands through his hair, "I stopped eating but continued to throw up. Eventually I couldn't even walk two steps without collapsing. I did and they couldn't wake me up, when I was in hospital they looked at my stomach lining; found out I hadn't been eating and saw the burn marks. Here I am"_

"_At least you didn't kill yourself" Cameron smiled softly. _

"_Naïve boy," Callan replied, "I was trying to do that but, I couldn't hang myself or use a knife. Thought about it, too chicken shit"_

"He was my friend," Cameron chocked out, "My brother and strong, so damn strong"

* * *

><p><strong>Make more sense? :)<strong>

**Make more sense:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**In rawr's review (not sure how you spell it) but she gave me an awesome ideas, which I am going to use. Only tweak it A LITTLE bit, hope that's okay but you will get your wish! Oh and Callan passed out, when Nancy and Damian stared talking.**

* * *

><p>Damain woke up with the sun the next morning and carefully detached himself from the blissfully asleep Cameron. He slunk out of the dark bedroom and flicked the light on in the bathroom, peeling away his shirt from his aching body. He observed the bruises in the dirty mirror, stretching and trying his hardest to ignore the pain that shot through his body.<p>

His hand glazed over the bruises on his cheekbones, wincing at their yellowing state. If anyone saw him, they would have been sure that his parents were abusive or something like that. He turned on the hot water and slipped off his jeans, before jumping in. He hissed as the water splashed over the bruises, as he began to kneed the ones out of his was painful and by the time he had tried to kneed all the bruises out, tears were pouring down his face and the water had gone cold. Shivering he stepped out, trying not to slip as his wet feet touched the equally wet floor. He dried off as quickly as he could, before slipping on some new clothes. He returned to the room and opened his curtains, letting the rising sun touch every corner of his messy room.

He heard a slight moan from the bed and looked over to see Cameron staring at him, still wrapped in the blanket.

"Damian?" Cameron whispered quietly, sadness seeping through every pour of the fragile boy.

Damian walked over and pulled Cameron into a tight hug, feeling Cameron's shiver into the embrace.

"I'm sorry," Cameron muttered.

"Don't apologize," Damian smiled, "Never apologize"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to," Cameron sulked, as Damian gripped his hand tightly and pulled him away from the house. Cameron followed, enjoying the warmth, which spread through his body by Damian's hand. He sighed sadly, knowing that arguing with Damian would be impossible. The brunette's mind was obviously set and they walked down the same difficult path.<p>

Cameron watched Damian's hesitant steps, wondering why the boy was having sure trouble this time. Damian noticed Cameron's gaze and laughed, picking the boy up and carrying him for the next few meters. He ignored the pain rippling through him and focused on Cameron's expression, hoping that his own was portraying nothing of his pain.

Damian dropped Cameron on top of the picnic table, scooting close beside the blonde boy.

"You told me we would come here again" Cameron smiled, reaching to hold Damian's hand.

"I did" Damian smiled back, pressing a light pressure against Cameron's hold fingers.

They sat in silence for a few moments, being quiet content in each other's company. The silence just sat between them and Damian turned his head slightly, regarding Cameron with curiosity.

"Cameron," Damian paused, "Will you go to the funeral?"

Cameron's smile dropped slightly, his eyes glazing over with tears and his body seized up angrily. He pushed away the memories of Callan, of a boy who was more to him that a brother could be.

"I want to," Cameron admitted in a tight voice, "But I'm not sure if I can"

"If you want to, then I'll be there for you," Damian promised, his voice solemn and reverent. Cameron smiled brokenly and leant his head into Damian's face, breathing in the healing smell, which chased away the need to cut. He closed his eyes and just focused on the warmth radiating from him, realizing that around Damian he felt everything he had wanted felt loved and safe, there were no traces of sadness or insanity, which sometimes threatened to take him over. Right now, in this moment he was surrounded by everything he needed and he felt, happily alive. Damian titled his head downwards, noticing Cameron's sudden smile and nudged the boy lightly.

"What's with the smile?" Damian breathed.

"Can't a guy just be happy?" Cameron replied softly, still smiling.

"Of course," Damian laughed, "But why are you?"

"I'm happy," Cameron, replied, "I think"

"Better," Damian laughed, "Thinking that you're happy is great"

"You sound like her," Cameron rolled his eyes, looking up at his grinning boyfriend. Damian smiled comfortingly and hugged him closer.

* * *

><p>Samuel sat on the piano, his legs dangling comfortably. He watched as Lindsay paced before him, wondering how in the world she continued to do that for twenty minutes straight. He frowned as she began the routine again, every few seconds her eyes darting up to look at the clock. He jumped down and caught her before she turned to pace back the other way.<p>

"What?" She snapped. Samuel placed his hands on top of her shoulders, giving her a little shake and his eyes boring into hers.

"Would you," another shake, "Calm down Lindsay?"

She glared up at him but sighed and nodded, as he released her and sat down on the piano once again.

"I just," She exploded, "Don't know what we can do"

"We," He snapped back, "Wait for everyone else"

She glanced nervously up at the clock and bit her nail, her eyes becoming crazed with worry.

"Lindsay," Samuel sighed, "What's gotten you so edgy?"

"Nothing," She murmured.

"Okay," Marissa frowned in confusion; "We all get notes in our lockers demanding to meet here and I totally get that but why?"

As she spoke, Lindsay's eyes met Samuel's. She continued to bit on her nail but instead of pacing, she sat in the chair. Marissa followed Lindsay's gaze to Samuel, who motioned all of the Glee Club to enter. They did, filling the room and glancing back and forth between Lindsay and Samuel.

"We've been planning a field trip," Samuel grinned.

"Really?" McKinleigh squealed, "Where to?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and snorted at the girl's reaction, slumping lower in her seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Marissa muttered to Emily, who just shook her black mane in response.

"No," Samuel's smile dimmed, "I think we should go and see Cameron"

"Is he back in," Alex sighed, "_**There" **_

All the Glee Club members looked at Samuel in shock, they had known he had been taken from school early but none of them had considered the possibility that he had been taken back to rehab.

"I saw Nancy," Marissa continued to frown, "But I never thought-"

"No Mars," Lindsay said softly, "He's at Damian's"

"Um," Bryce raised his hand, Lindsay gave him a sharp look and motioned her hand for him to ask his question.

"Then, no offense," Bryce said, "But why are we going to see him if he's perfectly safe at Damian's?"

It was an acceptable question but somehow that tipped Lindsay over the edge. She shot up from her seat and glared at him, before anyone could process what was happening, she had launched herself across the room at Bryce. Samuel jumped from the piano and caught her before she could wrap her hands around his neck.

"Whoa!" Bryce said, raising his hands and taking a few steps back.

"HE'S OUR FRIEND," Lindsay screamed, "WE NEED TO SUPPORT HIM, HIS FRIEND COMMITED SUICIDE, WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM"

Bryce nodded his head; worried that Lindsay was about to wringe his neck or gorge his eyes out. Samuel held Lindsay tightly, as she trashed in his arms helplessly. Samuel's eyes connected with Marissa, as the redhead took a hesitant step forward. She placed her too thin arms around Lindsay's neck and bent down to look the brunette in the eye.

"Okay Lindsay," Marissa smiled, "It's alright, we're going to go see him. Okay?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Pretty much been stuck with this next chapter guys, it's been so annoying! I've been on a roll and then…. NOTHING! And well, frankly fuck this I've been trying to study but I can't so, FAILURE on the horizon! And this chapter might be a bit choppy but I hope it makes sense and please review :)**

* * *

><p>Cameron fidgeted nervously in the chair, watching as the therapist raised her eyebrow delicately. He handed over the book, much to his displeasure. She opened the front cover and smiled sadly at him. Damian and Mrs. McGinty watched the exchange, silently before Mrs. McGinty said what she had been desperate to say.<p>

"I really don't think this is necessary" He voice was wavering.

"Once a month, this needs to be done" The Dr. replied, "It's important"

"But-" Mrs. McGinty tried to argue.

"It's important," She repeated, though her voice was harder.

Mrs. McGinty nodded and Damian smiled sympathetically at Cameron, who was at the point of crying. He brought his legs towards him and glared at the Doctor, who was scanning over a page.

"It's worse at night," She read out, "The addiction taunts me to no ends and threatens to pull me back into the darkness if I do not comply but I know I am already in darkness and seeing flickers of light. People don't understand and I have to accept that they never will, they are under the impression that I am in control of this addiction and that, in essence it is not really an addiction. The itch, the need will never go away and fighting it leaves me weak. Callan's death was just at the tip of the iceberg; he seemed so much better when I left. I don't know sometimes what to do anymore but then morning comes and everything is okay. Damian, I would never admit this makes things better"

By now Cameron was blushing, his hands shaking as his thoughts were laid out before everyone. Before the people he cared about, he couldn't look at them but soft hands were laid on his shoulders. Hands, which, he knew, were Damian's. He looked up into Damian's bright blue, caring eyes, which killed the embarrassed blush.

"I'm here" Damian smiled.

"I'm sorry" Cameron sighed.

* * *

><p>Cameron stared around at the ten faces, which were gazing at him with a mixture of excitement and hesitance; not to mention Lindsay's fake smile and hard eyes. He studied the brunette for a minute; worrying about how upset she was over something he had no clue about. He pushed that thought away, his eyes landing on a positively giddy Marissa. Her eyes were hopeful and he hands clasped together in excitement, Cameron shook his head.<p>

"I can't really say no," He laughed, "Can I?"

"No not really," Emily grinned.

He smiled as Marissa launched into this amazingly long speech, basically talking to everyone but him. He shook his head, slightly dumbfounded by their consideration and interest in his life. His smile turned sad, as thoughts of Callan entered his head. He pushed them away suddenly, not wanting to think about that, how Callan had done the unthinkable and succeeded. He felt guilty for not going to the funeral but he couldn't face it, the harsh reality that his friend was gone forever. Lindsay shot him an apologetic look, before darting out of the room. No one really noticed besides from Marissa, who stopped talking for a moment to look as he friend departed. She shot Samuel a questioning look, but he shrugged; he had no idea what was going on with her recently.

"It was her idea to come here," Marissa said her voice dripping in confusion. Emily sat down on the end of Cameron's bed, smiling at his slowly.

"It was?" Cameron asked, his jaw dropping open in shock. He had nothing against Lindsay and she him, but he would have never thought that she would have organized the impromptu visit. Cameron was grateful and the smile hadn't really fallen from his face, since Mrs. McGinty had shown the whole Glee Club into the room.

"You will be back tomorrow, right?" Bryce asked. Cameron nodded, sighing sadly at the thought of returning to such a horrible place. Bryce smiled sympathetically, as Emily grasped his arm tightly.

"So," Marissa grinned, "You like our plan?"

Cameron laughed lightly, "Yeah, I like it"

"Don't worry," Emily winked, "We've got a brilliant idea to pull this off"

* * *

><p>Damain walked through the door and shrugged off his backpack, almost slamming the door closed. He rubbed his tired eyes and toed off his shoes, before shuffling into the kitchen. He stopped at the kitchen door and observed the scene before him, eyes widening in shock. Lindsay sat at the table, sobbing into a cup of coffee, while his mother was rubbing her shaking shoulders comfortingly. She shot Damian a pleading look, muttering comfortingly to Lindsay.<p>

"Hey Lindsay," Damian muttered, sitting down beside her, "What's wrong?"

"Damian," Lindsay shuddered, turning her tear stained face towards him. He opened his arms and she buried her face in his chest, Mrs. McGinty grabbed the coffee off her before it could spill.

"C'mon" Damian muttered, pulling her up and leading her into the living room. They sat on the couch, Lindsay sobbing horribly into Damian's chest. He held her close, willing for her to stop crying and talk to him but she kept going. Eventually her sobs evened out, into little hiccups.

"What happened?" Damian murmured.

"Damian," Lindsay sobbed, "I'm a complete mess"

"It's alright Lindsay," He smiled softly, "Just tell me what happened?"

She noticed his discomfort behind her tears and pulled away from him quickly, feeling embarrassed by their closeness.

"Oh no," He reassured her, "I promise it's not that"

She gazed at his skeptically but when he tapped the yellowing bruise under her eyes, she nodded with greater understanding. She shuffled closer to him once again and breathed in the comforting scent, which was Damain. He chuckled into her hair, allowing her to release all the sobs once again.

"I can't do this Damian," She sniffed into his shirt, "I really don't want to appear to be the selfish brat but I look like one right now. You and Cameron have bigger problems than me but God, Damian I can't do this"

"Can't do what?" Damian asked, as she clutched his shirt tighter. He felt her nails graze his chest sharply and he tried not to draw back. He pulled back from her slightly, to catch the worry and uncertainty in her eyes. She looked up at him and was once again struck by how similar they appeared, like siblings or cousins. That's why she had never liked him as more than she would like, well a brother.

"I like someone Damian," She paused, "And dammit, I don't want to"

"Why not?" He felt like teasing her but how much this crush was troubling her, obviously meant that he could not tease her.

"It's just," Lindsay bit her lip, "I don't want too"

"Does he not reciprocate these feelings?" Damian asked, wondering which guy in the world would be insane enough to not like Lindsay.

"It's not a guy," She snapped.

"Oh" Damian replied lightly.

"And you're not allowed to judge," She snapped, "Hypocrite"

"I am not," He smiled, "Judging you"

"Good" She huffed.

"Who is it?" He gasped.

"Marissa" Lindsay said, a smile spreading slowly across her face.

* * *

><p>Damain and Cameron sat in on the couch late that night, way past time that Mr. and Mrs. McGinty had gone to sleep. Cameron was drifting in and out of consciousness, snuggled into Damian's side with the warm blanket wrapped around him. Damain had long ago turned off the tv and was just watching Cameron's face shift from alertness to peacefulness every few moments. He wanted to move Cameron and take him to bed but a selfish part of him, wanted to keep his boyfriend by his side for a few minutes longer. After hearing Cameron confession about how everything was worse at night, he knew it would be much harder to say goodnight tonight. He sighed and thought of Lindsay's confession, his heart basically aching for the girl. He knew what she was going through and he desperately wanted to advise her to talk to Marissa but, he knew the fear, which was preventing her; God he knew that fear to well.<p>

"Damian?" Cameron muttered sleepily. Damian smiled and brushed Cameron's thin blonde hair away from his face, as the boy struggled into a sitting position.

"Is Lindsay okay?" Cameron yawned. Damian nodded and placed a chaste kiss on Cameron's lips, not caring if the boy had bad breath.

"She'll be right" Damian assured him.

"Damian?" Cameron asked again.

"Yeah?" Damian replied.

"Am I a bad person for not going to the funeral tomorrow?" Cameron asked and even in the darkness, Damian just knew Cameron was biting his lip. He took Cameron face in between his hands and smiled sweetly at the boy, shaking his head at the foolishness of the question.

"No," Damian smiled, "Of course not"

Cameron pressed his lips to Damian's, harder than he ever had before. Damian couldn't help but notice the urgency behind the kiss, something Cameron's kisses usually lacked. He kept his hands on either side of Cameron's face, as Cameron rather boldly parted Damian's lips with his tongue. Damian's eyebrows shot up, surprised by the blonde's unusual forwardness and just, this moment. He couldn't bring himself to pull away, as Cameron's tongue explored his mouth. He tried not to moan into the kiss and slowly lust was clouding his thoughts. Cameron had somehow escaped his cocoon of a blanket and his hands were slowly making there was down Damian's side. Through the thick haze of lust, this registered in Damian's brain but it ignored the implications and just focused on the addictive feeling of Cameron's musical fingers. Only when he felt a new feeling, did warning signals flash in his head.

He felt his shirt ride up slightly at the front and Cameron's sly fingers touch his bare skin, for a moment Damian's did nothing but continue to kiss his boyfriend. It was only when a familiar twinge of pain shot through his abdomen, did he remember why he couldn't let Cameron travel down this path. His hands dropped from the sides of Cameron's face, to the blonde's heaving chest. He could feel the steady heart beat of his boyfriend, which was spiked slightly. He pressed against Cameron's chest, pulling out of the kiss. He turned his face downwards, not wanting to see the look on Cameron's face or the confusion and hurt, which he knew that, would distort the loveliness of Cameron's eyes. He felt Cameron's hand slide from under his shirt, almost like they had been shocked. He gulped and dared to look at Cameron, who was now as far away from Damian as he possibly could be, on the small couch.

"Cameron," Damian whispered hoarsely, a plea in his voice. He wanted Cameron to understand the impossible, something, which he had no clue about it.

"I don't understand," Cameron chocked, "What was wrong with that?"

The hurt was clear in his voice and his voice was wavering on tears, Damian gulped once again.

"Nothing," Damian replied sadly, "It was-"

"Not what you wanted?" Cameron supplied.

"Everything that I wanted," Damian gulped, feeling the warmth spread along his neck and creep towards his face. Cameron shuffled over towards Damian, trying to get a better look at him in the dark. Damian self-consciously fixed his shirt and ran his hands through his hair. His words were true, desperately true but Damian could bring himself to let Cameron see the bruises or explain why they were there.

"Then," Cameron paused, "What happened?"

He slowly reached out to cup Damian's face, smiling when the brunette leant into the touch.

"I promise," Damian muttered, "I promise to explain but I can't right now, please"

Normally Cameron would have demanded that Damian explain, but the desperation and self-hatred in Damian voice, made him stop. Every cell in his body was beginning for him to demand the truth but instead he did what was right, he wrapped his arms around Damian and gently pulled him towards him.

That's how Mrs. McGinty found them the next morning. Cameron holding Damian closely and Damian laying his head against Cameron chest, limbs wrapped around each other sweetly, trying to keep each other close and on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>So... *looks around nervously* what did everyone think?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Writing one chapter a day, you flatter me – I had a few chapters prepared beforehand and generally write one chapter ahead! And, I am calling them Larissa, cuz it sounds cute!**

* * *

><p>Cameron sat nervously in the kitchen, as Marissa and Lindsay bustled around him and they seemed much more nervous than him. Lindsay stopped suddenly and peered out the window, scurrying backwards as if the glass had electrically shocked her. Marissa looked at her and smiled widely, before hurrying over to the oven. Mrs. McGinty laughed from the table, breathing in the wonderful smells that were currently filling her kitchen.<p>

"Are you sure we can't stay here?" Mrs., McGinty asked, grinning cheekily at Cameron.

Lindsay and Marissa turned around to stare at the older woman, similar expressions of horror spreading across their faces. Though Cameron noticed how Lindsay's expression dropped slightly and shifted uncomfortably when she saw how close she was positioned to her best friend. Marissa turned towards Lindsay and gave her a silly look, making Lindsay snort and roll her eyes.

"No," Marissa smiled, "You really can't"

"Ah," She sighed, "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be chased out of my own home because my son's boyfriend wanted to be romantic and take him on an actual date"

Cameron flushed, making Marissa and Lindsay burst into laughter. Marissa laughing into the mysterious mixture now, as Lindsay was fighting to stay upright; her whole body shaking with uncontrollable laugher.

"But I'll let you in on a secret love," Mrs. McGinty whispered, "I never thought he would have a boyfriend who cared this much about him"

Cameron blushed deeper and looked away, trying too hold his heartbeat and suppress the grin. Lindsay and Marissa had stopped laughing and were cooing, proclaiming how cute the young couple was. Cameron rolled his eyes but grinned anyway, looking up at them. It was comical; they stood together and were holding bowls. They had mixture on their faces and spread through their hair, they looked like proud parents.

"I'm going to go and find a hole in the ground," Cameron muttered, "To swallow me up"

"Go get changed" Lindsay ordered, waving her hand towards the staircase. He looked at her in amusement and gave a small salute.

"Ah," Mrs. McGinty smiled fondly, "Least I don't have to give him the talk"

It was then that Lindsay and Marissa really lost it, laughing uncontrollably until tears poured down their faces. Lindsay flicked the spoon and hit Marissa in the face, which really should of made her laughter cease but all it did was cause he to laugh harder. Marissa was holding her nose but continued to laugh as well, gently shoving Lindsay.

* * *

><p>Damian stood in the school bathroom, leaned over the sink as McKynleigh gently washed his hair. He shivered as the cold water dripped down his back, flowing from his dark locks. She paused for a moment, but rubbed his hair. He heard the sickening slap of the slushie hitting the sink, making him want to throw up.<p>

He did, his whole body convulsed forward. McKynleigh's hands went from his hair to his back, rubbing it softly and comfortingly. He shuddered, as the sick through from his mouth and the tears flowed just as easily. He did know why he was throwing up but he knew why he was crying, the humiliation. When he was done throwing up, he stood and shook his head.

"I saw what happened," McKynleigh bit her lip and looked at him with sad eyes. He nodded and sunk down against the wall, trying to slow down his rapid breathing.

"It's horrible Damian," McKynleigh continued, "You can't just allow it to keep happening"

"There's nothing I can do," Damian shrugged.

"How's Cameron feel about it?" She asked, leaning down next to him on the wall. She felt him shift uncomfortably next to her and when her eyes rested on his, he stopped moving and stared at her sheepishly.

"Damian," She sighed, "He should know"

"No," Damian replied, "He shouldn't"

"You're impossible" She replied.

"I'm right" He smiled softly.

She stood up and helped him up to his feet, handing him his bag, which was hanging over the toilet stall. He took it gratefully and followed her out of the bathroom, they walked down the hall silently for a few minutes and stopped in front of his locker. She turned towards him, a half smile tugging up each corner of her face. Bryce breezed past them, but she grabbed onto his jumper sleeve and grinned at him.

"Hey man," Bryce greeted him, "How are you going?"

"Embarrassed," Damian admitted.

"He's an idiot," Bryce assured him, "Forget about him and where's Cameron at?"

"He didn't want to come today and Mum refused to let me stay at home," Damian shrugged, to be honest the exchange this morning had him slightly puzzled.

"Come on Bryce," McKynleigh snapped her fingers and raised an eyebrow at him. Bryce sighed and pulled off his jumper, holding it out to Damian.

"No no!" Damian exclaimed, "It's fine seriously"

"Take it," Bryce smiled, "Or else you look like an idiot"

Damian took it and looked down at his shirt, which was covered with the odd wet patch. He shrugged on the jumper, which was two sizes to big for him. He smiled and opened his locker, only to be eclipsed by a strange powder. Damian coughed and stepped back from his locker, hearing the laughter surround him. He looked over at Bryce, who was glaring around at the crowd; while McKynleigh was moving them on.

Damian looked down at the sparkles, which were now covering the floor. He sighed angrily, slamming his locker shut with annoyance.

"What did I offend the leprechaun?" He heard Browne sneer behind him. Damian spun around to glare at him, before shoving Browne away from him harshly. The bully's face morphed into much more of a demonic glare, grabbing Damian by his collar and lifting him off his feet. Damian spat at him and prepared himself, when he was thrown down against the locker.

"Back off," Bryce snarled, grabbing Browne's shirt as he was about to charge at Damian once again. Browne glared at Bryce but pulled away from the tall boy's grip; and sauntered off down the hall. Samuel pushed away from the crowd and helped Damian to his feet, grinning brightly at the boy.

"What?" Damian asked warily.

"Best projectile spit ever" Samuel grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. This time Damian didn't wince but he smiled back.

* * *

><p>The house was insanely warm but Cameron had no idea what to do about that, he was pacing, which probably wasn't helping the situation at all. He sighed and walked down the stairs, nervously playing with his glasses in his hands.<p>

"You alright, love?" Mrs. McGinty smiled.

"Uh-huh," He muttered nervously, as he jumped down the stairs. She fixed him with a hard look, smiling largely.

"Nervous" He admitted, placing his glasses on his face and allowing his nervous hands to try and make his constantly messy hair, even worse. She laughed and took his hands lightly, trying to make sure that she didn't place too much pressure on his wrists.

"Now," She said firmly, "My son loves you and even though this is insanely cheesey"

"But chessy is good," He countered.

"Yes," She rolled her eyes, "But good"

"Thank you" Cameron grinned.

She fixed her hair in the mirror, smiling almost as nervously as he was. She tried to fix her cardigan but it went off-kilter, Cameron helped her. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, touching his cheek affectionately.

"You're like a son Cameron," She informed him.

Mr. McGinty walked out of the kitchen and fixed his tie, smiling at the scene before him. She smiled shyly at her husband, biting her lip. A trait, Cameron noticed, she must have passed on to her son.

"Have a good night' He said to them, as they both simultaneously eclipsed him in a hug.

"You too" She smiled and grabbed her bag.

"Be safe" Mr. Mitchell teased.

Cameron glared at them as they left, trying to repress the blush, which was creeping his way up his next. He sighed and flopped into the couch, now all he would have to do was wait. His phone went off, just as he wanted to fall asleep; the warmness of the house was making him insanely tired. It was Lindsay frantic voice on the other end of the line, telling him that Damian was just walking up to the house.

"Lindsay," Cameron paused, "Are you and Marissa stalking my boyfriend?"

There was a pause, before Marissa's voice greeted him, "Doesn't matter, just go and be corny!"

He snapped the phone shut and placed it on the coffee table, as the door opened. Damian squinted into the darkness, trying to adjust to the dim glow of the room. His eyes focused on Cameron and he smiled brightly, before walking over and pulling Cameron up into a much-needed hug.

"Okay," Damian laughed, "Where are my parents and why are there candles?"

"Um," Cameron blushed, "They've gone out on there own date and we're having our own"

"Cameron," Damian voice was soft, "Did you organize this by yourself?"

"Lindsay and Marissa kind of suggested it and cooked, I was too scared I'd poison you" Cameron admitted, but before he could complete the sentence; his lips were captured by Damian's and it was like last night again. Cameron pulled away and smirked at Damian, who's blue eyes were burning into his.

"Why are you wearing Bryce's jumper?" Cameron chuckled.

"Slushies are a bit too cold for my skin" Damian laughed, pressing their lips together once again.

* * *

><p><strong>More details of said cute date in the next chapter and, there will be more about Larissa so enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**dont-forget-to-take-a-breath-3 THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) I OWE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU!**

* * *

><p>It was freezing outside and Lindsay was shivering in her singlet, cursing herself for wearing a singlet anyway. Her feet were propped up against the dash, a bag of chips sitting on the stomach. Marissa basically had her nosed pressed up against the driver's window, squinting out into the dark night.<p>

"Marissa," Lindsay sighed, "Why can't we have the heat on?"

"Because," Marissa hissed exasperatedly, "They might hear the car"

"And you don't think they'll notice the massive SUV parked by their house?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Um," Marissa laughed and turned the ignition on, "May not have thought about that"

"Why are we sitting out here anyway?" Lindsay asked, stretching her legs out and sighing. Marissa sat back and leaned back, until the chair fall back. She grabbed the warm thermos off the floor and pressed it to her cold hands. She smiled, as it seeped through her.

"Because," Marissa laughed, "What else are we going to do on a Saturday night?"

"Something normal?" Lindsay supplied, laughing along with her friend. She stole the thermos and earned an pout from Marissa, but she pressed it against her cold face. Marissa laughed and turned the music up slightly, closing her eyes and listening to the calming beats.

"Gee Lindsay," Marissa laughed, her eye flying open, "We need boyfriends"

Lindsay smiled and laughed fakely, "Yeah"

They were silent for another moment, Lindsay lost in thought and Marissa closing her eyes once again. The car was slowly warming up and Marissa was sighing contently, feeling her eyes grow heavy. Lindsay smiled at her friend and hit her firmly on the arm.

"Um ouch!" Marissa complained, her eyes flying open once again. Lindsay laughed and offered Marissa the packet of chips, Marissa shook her head slightly. Lindsay shook the bag in front of Marissa's face, Marissa gave her a slight roll of her eye and picked a chip. She danced it in front of Lindsay's face and plopped it into her mouth with a cheeky grin.

"We are really pathetic" Lindsay said with a soft snort.

"Really pathetic," Marissa agreed.

"I'm not sitting out here for the rest of the night Marissa," Lindsay smiled, "I'm just going to go home"

"It's only seven!" Marissa complained.

Both girls screamed when a tap on the window, pulled them away from their private bicker. Lindsay threw the chips in the air and hid behind her hands, like a murder would not be able to hurt her because of her perfectly manicured hands. Marissa's hand shot forward to lock the doors and she curled up in her seat. When they both actually looked out the window, Damian was just looking at them with a grin on his face.

Marissa rolled down the window gently, her heart still thumping with fear.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you?" She gasped.

"Not that I don't love you and all," Damian smiled, "But maybe could you be a bit less stalker-ish and go home?"

"We're just making sure everything goes to plan" Marissa sniffed, as Lindsay tried to subtly brush the chips off her lap.

"By sitting outside my house?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to poke his head through the window.

"Well everything seems to be going perfectly," Marissa sniffed, motioning for him to step away from the car. Damian laughed and complied with her, grinning at the silliness of the two girls.

"Not that I'm complaining about how much you care," Damian added.

"Night Damian, have a good one" Marissa replied, her voice light and teasing. She noticed the blush, which clouded the Irish boys cheeks.

"You too" He said, throwing a wink at Lindsay who spluttered and looked away. Marissa rolled up the window and Lindsay clutched onto the seat tightly, as the car sped up painfully. Marissa's foot did not shift from the accelerator until they were at least five blocks away. She quickly glanced over at Lindsay's expression, as the brunette's grip did not lighten from the seat.

Marissa pulled the car over to the side of the road and let out a laugh, watching as Lindsay glared at her. The expression across her face, made Marissa laugh more and she didn't stop until she heard Lindsay chuckle softly. They sat there in the car, pulled over to the side of the road and laughed uncontrollably. For once Lindsay wasn't overcome with how much she hated liking Marissa or how much she hated herself for liking Lindsay. She was just there and happy, with her best friend.

* * *

><p>Cameron smiled as Damian entered the house once again, closing the door softly behind him. He shook his head, as Damian grinned.<p>

"They care a lot," Damian noted, smirking to Cameron.

Yeah, they do." Damian once again felt his body being pulled into another hug.

"What's all this for, Cam?" Mumbling into the taller boy's chest, he could literally feel Cameron smirking.

"I just really love you, is all. I feel like I haven't been in the best of moods lately, and I wanted to show you just how much I miss being with you." Putting his hands on Damian's shoulders, he pushed the Irish boy back slightly. The pure adoration was pouring from Damian's electric blue eyes.

"Cameron." Breathing out his boyfriend's name, Damian rose up on his toes to peck the older boys lips.

"C'mon, lets sit down and eat." Cameron grabbed onto Damian's hand and pulled him along into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I have a surprise for you now. Stay here." Pushing his boyfriend onto the couch, Damian made quick work of the stairs and ran to his closet pulling out the acoustic guitar before nearly running back down the stairs.<p>

"Wha-?"

"I had some free time when you were gone." Sitting in the chair across from the couch, Damian began mindlessly strumming the guitar before actually picking up a steady rhythm.

_Everyone was watching you_

_As everything just slipped away_

_And all they ever wanted was the light you gave them_

_You've always been the sweetest song_

_And even when the world went wrong_

_You never let the sun go down and fall to pieces_

_And I can never walk away with you here_

Cameron was actually shocked that Damian had written him a song, let alone learned how to play the guitar. His heart was expanding with the love that was filling it. He was positive he'd never loved another human being as much as he loved Damian at this moment in time.

_If the sun stops burning_

_And the world stops turning_

_I'll be right here with you_

_And if the sky keeps falling_

_And the night keeps calling_

_I'll be right here with you_

_I'm on your side_

_I can see the way you hide_

_All the things you keep inside_

_But all you ever wanted was the light to save you_

_We could run away somehow_

_Take the night and tear it down_

_Never let the stars burn out and fall to pieces_

_Nothing's going to stop us now_

_Cause we were born to live forever_

Damian had really let his emotions show during his impromptu performance in the living room. He could feel his voice starting to crack, a tell tale sign that he was on the verge of tears. He'd never felt a greater amount of emotions flood through him than the first night Cameron was in rehab. He'd written the song the first night he was gone and had gone to Sam for help on learning how to play the guitar and putting music to the lyrics.

_If the sun stops burning_

_And the world stops turning_

_I'll be right here with you_

_And if the sky keeps falling_

_And the night keeps calling_

_I'll be right here with you_

_I'm on your side_

_And times will always change_

_The wings will always break_

_And I will be here waiting over time_

_Forever by your side_

_Our love will never die_

_And if the sun stops burning_

_And the world stops turning_

_I'll be right here with you_

_And if the sky keeps falling_

_And the night keeps calling_

_I'll be right here with you_

_And I'll be right here with you_

_I'm on your side_

_I'm on your side_

Cameron had tears rolling down his cheeks as Damian's voice cracked on the last note, the emotions over powering them both.

"I will never understand why you picked me."

Placing the guitar beside the chair, Damian got up and made his way over to the couch where Cameron was currently sitting, his head buried in his hands.

"What are you going on about?" Damian sat next to the older boy and placed a warm hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles on top of his shirt.

"I can't give you kids. I can't give you normalcy. We will never be accepted in society." Trailing off, he felt Damian's hand slid into his.

"We can adopt a baby. You're about as normal as I'll ever get. And who gives a damn about the rest of the world? I love you and that's all that matters. We've got an amazing support system around us. I meant it, Cameron. I'm on your side...forever."

* * *

><p><strong>I owe the Dameron date to , <strong>**dont-forget-to-take-a-breath-3 – amazing writer btw, go check her out! AND SHE CAN WRITE DAMERON huh? **

**Please review guys **

**Next chapter will be fairly full on and talk about EVERYTHING that's been going down and there will be a heavy focus on Damian! **


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, I really want to apologize for the little break I've had. I'm on holidays and I was so happy because I thought it meant I could write a lot for you all and everything. Then I got the flu -.- I have a fairly big assignment to finish but here's something for you all.**

* * *

><p>Cameron sighed and handed over the book, finally past the point where he would try and resist, there was no point. He sunk back in the chair comfortably, watching as the therapist opened the book gently. She read the most recent entry and dropped it on the table, leaning back in her own chair.<p>

"No entry for last night?" She asked happily.

"No," Cameron shrugged, "I had a date"

"On the night of Callan's funeral?" She asked.

Cameron bit his lip, "I couldn't go and, I didn't want too"

"So you went on a date?" She replied, for once looking anything but happy. She had her eyebrow raised delicately and Cameron stood up suddenly, grabbing his jacket from the deserted couch.

"I'm fine," Cameron laughed and smiled, "There's nothing wrong with me, really. Callan's gone and I miss him, but he's happier now and so am I. Why do you therapist's push and prod at emotions, just to get some reaction? Especially when I'm fine?"

"Cameron," She snapped, "Sit down"

"I couldn't face up to things and I was weak," Cameron replied and shrugged on the jacket, "I'm done being like that and I am so done with these sessions"

"You're not fine Cameron," She rose and slapped her notebook down, she picked up his and waved it in front of his face.

"Constant suicidal thoughts?" She demanded, "Hating yourself to the point where you don't see the good?"

He snatched the book, "I haven't done anything and I'm not going to but of course I'm going to have those thoughts! It's the twenty-first century and as a generalizations most teenagers are suffering with something! Help the ones who really need it Doc, not me"

Cameron walked out and made sure to slam the door on his way out, but no anger followed him when he made his way onto the street. The cool air washed over him soothingly and he grinned, feeling freedom and lighter than he had in awhile. He didn't need therapists or pills or a freaking diary. He just needed Damian, friends, family and a little bit of faith. He walked back to school with a slight smile on his face but before he entered, he threw the notebook in the garbage tip and let out a sigh. He'd never see it again.

* * *

><p>Samuel watched Lindsay and Marissa carefully the next day, basically ignoring Hannah chirping eagerly in his ear. Halfway through lunch, the red headed girl gave up and began talking to Bryce, who thankfully was willing to talk to her. Samuel was too pre-occupied to feel guilty, the way those two were acting was just off. He felt a sharp kick against his shin and sucked in a breath, before angling his head towards Damian, who was sitting on the other side of him. Damian's eyes went wide and shook his head, jerking his thumb at the cafeteria doors. Damian stood and Samuel followed, hoping the pain in his shin would go away.<p>

Once out side the cafeteria doors, Samuel hit his friend sharply on the arm.

"Why in hell did you hit me?" Samuel demanded, hitting his friend once more. Damian smacked his hand away and hit Samuel on the back of the head, making Samuel gap at the shorter boy.

"You need to stop staring at them!" Damian exclaimed.

"So you kick me in the shin, for staring innocently at two of our friends?" Samuel exclaimed, "You have completely lost the plot!"

"You don't get it," Damian laughed, "Lindsay likes Marissa and I'm not sure how Marissa feels but you were studying them like they were chimps!"

Samuel was about to snap at Damian but the words died on his lips, as the full extent of Damian's words hit him. His jaw dropped opened and he pointed back towards the cafeteria, jumping up and down on the spot. Damian looked around and placed his hands on Samuel's shoulders, trying to control his friend.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS DIFFERENT!" Samuel exclaimed, earning another hit from Damian and a 'shush'. Samuel stopped and smiled excitedly.

"They're kinda cute together" Samuel mused. Damian resisted the urge to face plant and find a frying pan to plonk Samuel over the head with. Samuel laughed and grinned like a maniac.

"I figured it out!" He laughed.

"Samuel, we don't even know if they're together. They were sitting outside my house last night, stalking my date" Damian trailed off and chuckled to himself at the memory and then smiled fondly at the memory of Cameron. His smile dropped as his heart ached with Cameron's absence, right now he wanted to find the boy and smother him in a hug or a very passionate kiss.

"Damian" Samuel snapped, wavering a hand in front of Damian's face. The boy jerked back slightly, surprised by his friends closeness.

"Yeah?" Damian asked.

"I asked how your date was" Samuel laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Damian blushed, which only caused Samuel to laugh loudly. His laughter rang down the hall and when Damian actually forced himself to look at his hysterical friends, he saw the tears of laughter pouring down Samuel's darker face.

Samuel forced himself to gain some control, when he saw the uncomfortable expression on Damian's face. He stood up and bit his lip, holding back the laughter. He shoulder shook silently and after he had swallowed all the laughs, he breathed out.

"What happened?" Samuel asked.

Damian leaned against the lockers and ran his hands threw his hair, wondering if he could talk to Samuel about this. There was no one else he could really talk to about this and honestly, Samuel was the best option. He wouldn't laugh and maybe he would help.

"Well, things were amazing" Damian sighed, a slight smile tugging his lips upwards.

"Get any?" Samuel joked, leaning against the locker next to him.

Damian bit his lip and studied a growing whole in his jeans, fingering it and lightly reminding himself he would need to fix it.

"Wait," Samuel asked, "Did you?"

"Well it was heading that way," Damian trailed off. Samuel didn't look uncomfortable with the conversation; he just motioned for Damian to continue.

"I can't let him see _**them," **_Damian sighed and looked at Samuel pleadingly. Samuel nodded and smiles sympathetically.

"If this means anything," Samuel wrinkled his nose in distaste, "He won't find them disgusting or revolting"

"No," Damian bit his lip, "But well, I don't want to explain things to him. Like, why they're there. I can't do that"

The bell rang out and the cafeteria doors were flung open, Samuel watched the crowd pass by for a few seconds. He stood and looked at Damian heavily, clapping the boy's shoulder slightly. Damian didn't wince but instead looked at his friend with sorrow filled eyes.

"I don't know dude," Samuel said slowly, "But I know eventually you'll need to explain it to Cameron"

"Yeah" Damian sighed and stood up, as Samuel's hand dropped from his shoulder. They walked slowly to their lockers and when Damian reached his, Samuel grinned at him and shoved his hands into his black jeaned pockets.

"I think he might notice soon anyway," Samuel chuckled, as Damian opened his locker. He threw a quick, questioning glance at Samuel, before pulling out some text books.

"Next time he kisses you, he might notice how much of a cake face you are," Samuel chuckled and trailed off to his locker. Damian laughed to himself and slammed his own locker door, before a totally unfriendly hand clapped on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Marissa tied her hair up in a bun and donned her art smock, before sitting down at her usual place in the 'art circle'. She stared at the blank canvas and, then up at her teacher who was at the moment positioning random utensils on a small blue stand. She smiled as Lindsay sat down next to her, a scowl etched in her face. Marissa laughed and patted Lindsay's leg comfortingly, an action which was always repeated in every art class.<p>

"Stupid compulsory subjects" Lindsay sighed and glared at the utensils.

"Only a few more months," Marissa supplied for her, before discreetly flicking water at her. Lindsay snorted and lightly shoved Marissa, before feeling her fingers tangle with the fairer girl.

"I had fun last night," Marissa smiled, dropping the shock girl's hands.

"What stalking out gay best friends?" Lindsay laughed and picked up her pencil, before mournfully beginning to sketch.

"Yeah, that was the fun bit of course" Marissa joked, studying a spork at this moment. Lindsay watched her friend's studious expression and then, how her nimble fingers scurried across the page. She loved watching her friend draw, how quick and easily she created such a vivid and capturing picture.

"Only you Mars, can make a spork look like a masterpiece," Lindsay snorted.

"Let's do something tonight" Marissa said suddenly and dropped her pencil. Lindsay mimicked her and turned around in her seat, to face her friend. She bit her lip and sighed loudly, as if she was really considering it.

"C'mon Lindsay," Marissa laughed, "It'll be FUNNER then last night"

"Funner," Lindsay scoffed, "Is not a word"

"Please?" Marissa grinned.

"Alright," Lindsay shrugged, "It's better than my math homework"

Marissa turned back to her art work with a wolfish grin stretched across her face, Lindsay shook her head slightly.

"Don't be so pleased, " Lindsay joked, "I'd choose becoming a test dummy for diseases rather than do maths homework"

"Well," Marissa replied lightly, "I'm better than maths homework!"

* * *

><p>Cameron stood at his locker a good five minutes after the bell rang, peering around the crowded hallway for the one face that would make his day better. He sighed and dejectedly slammed his locker shut, before a bony force hit him with a larger force than expected. Cameron stumbled back and instinctively wrapped his arms around the figure in his arms.<p>

He looked down and grinned at Marissa, who was clutching him tightly. She pulled away and grinned at him, before hitting him sharply in the stomach.

"Um, ow?" Cameron questioned, looking at her like she had gone insane.

"What in the hell happened?" Marissa demanded, clutching his hand and shaking it, as if it would magically give her all the information she wanted. He looked over Marissa's shoulder, as Lindsay approached slowly and grinned.

"Hey Lindsay," Cameron greeted her.

"Hey," She replied, laughing at the predicament he was in. Marissa jumped up and down to get his attention, when she did, she shook his hand once more.

"It was a really good date," Cameron shrugged and slowly pulled his hand out of her iron like grip.

"Tell. Me. Everything!" She exclaimed.

Cameron was about to, when something abnormal caught his eye. Samuel was walking towards him with an almost painfully quick pace, he pulled Lindsay aside and was talking to her in urgent whispers. He saw the concern explode across Lindsay's face and her gaze unwillingly flickered up to Cameron's face. She smiled fakely and pulled Samuel away, before Cameron could hear anything else.

Marissa shook Cameron but he pushed her away slightly and followed the retreating pair. He grabbed Samuel by the shoulder and spun the boy around, studying the boy with narrowed eyes.

"Cameron, " He heard Marissa say, "I just wanted to know, sorry if I was being pushy"

She stopped when she saw the scene before her, Lindsay biting her lip and looking at the ground; Cameron had Samuel's shoulder in his grasp tightly.

"Um ok," She paused, "What have I missed?"

"Exactly what I want to know" Cameron snapped, his eyes turning to Samuel. Samuel stuttered and looked away from Cameron's inquisitive eyes.

"Samuel," Lindsay sighed, "It's best to tell him"

"It is not my place" Samuel responded, pulling himself away from Cameron.

"If it's about Damian," Cameron exhaled sharply, "Then I need to know"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and i may have been slightly delusional while writing this chapter, but I'm too tired to make it perfect. There are no spelling mistakes i hope and you all understand it. <strong>

**Love and smiley faces xx :) **

**Off to SLEEEEEP! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**As much as I love you all and am really HAPPY and pleased when I read your reviews… MADDII! YOU'RE BACK :D I've missed your reviews, they kind of tell me where I'm going right or wrong BUT OMG, your review made me cry! Thank you lovely dear! And I know it's very narrow-minded, but ah well… Things will change but the compliments, oh you flatter me! I think with the Larissa, in this story, it's just hinting, nothing definite with them but um, welcome back and enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Samuel pursed his lips, as he pushed the doors open slightly. Cameron rushed past him, followed by a concerned Lindsay and a confused Marissa. He shut the door quietly and pocketed the keys, before leading the informal and tense group to the back of the house. They stood in front of a door, which was covered with band stickers and Samuel pushed it open.<p>

Revealing a surprised Damian, who was on Samuel's bed with the sheets covering him. Samuel's Mum, was dabbing at the boy's face and trying to relieve some of the swelling that was clogging the boy's vision of his right eye. Cameron walked over and stood by the end of the bed, just looking at the sheepish Cameron.

Samuel stood by the door, looking at his dirty floor. Lindsay placed a sympathetic hand on Samuel's forearm, but moved over to where Marissa was standing behind Mrs. Larsen.

"Would you like me to?" Marissa offered quietly. Mrs. Larsen looked up and handed her the towel and gave Lindsay the bowl of bloodied water. They squatted in front of the boy, as Mrs. Larsen stood up straight. She smiled at Damian and patted his hair affectionately, before grabbing Cameron by the front of his shirt and basically throwing the boy out of the room. She slammed the door with enough force to make Samuel jump but when he thought he was safe, the door was thrown open and his mum grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

She pulled him out of the room and slammed the door closed, glaring at both boys.

"You," She snapped, pointing at her son, "I could kill you, that boy needs to go to the hospital. I'm taking him there, the minute I get the straight story out of the both of you. What where you thinking bringing him here?"

Before Samuel could try to answer, she thrust her hand out in front of his face.

"I don't even want to here it!" She snapped and then turned to Cameron, "And you, did you do this to him? He's been saying your name and if it's you, I am calling the police!"

Cameron glared at the woman, "No it was not me! That's my boyfriend"

Her expression dropped slightly but she turned towards Samuel and smacked him across his arm, only making the boy look more sheepish.

"And why did you not tell, that boy that his boyfriend was in my house. In serious pain. Saying his name!" She demanded.

"Mum," Samuel sighed, "It is so complicated, that I don't even understand it"

"You," She snapped, "Are in so much trouble it's not even funny"

"I haven't done anything!" He exclaimed, horrified by the idea that he would be punished for something he had not done. His mum's expression softened, as she walked off down the hall. Cameron heard her talking softly on the phone, Samuel turned towards him.

"Cameron, call Damian's parents," Samuel sighed, "This is not going to end well, for anyone"

Samuel went to walk back into the room, but Cameron grasped his forearm tightly. Samuel shook it off but looked at Cameron, with a tolerant expression. He rested against his door, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

"Tell me," Cameron begged, his voice full of sadness.

"I guess, Damian can tell you how it started but I only noticed it a few weeks before you go back. One time, when myself and Lindsay left the cafeteria, we found him. Pretty bad shape he was, I don't really know what to tell you Cameron but it's been really hard for him. The other day, they filled his locker with glitter or sparkles, I can't really remember. He's so sick of being bullied and Browne has been, very vicious. He's been covering the bruises up with make up and well," Samuel shifted uncomfortably.

He felt like he had to tell Cameron about the bruises of Damian's stomach, without telling him really. He didn't want Cameron to know that Samuel knew about the slight rejection but Samuel thought it would help, somehow.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"He didn't want you to see the bruises Cam," Samuel sighed, "He did everything he could to not let you see them and man, they're everywhere"

Cameron nodded slightly and motioned for Samuel to move out of the way and when the dreadlocked boy complied, her pushed into the room. Damian tried to sit up when he saw Cameron, despite the two girls protests. He hissed at them to be quiet, making them clamp their mouth shut.

"Cam," Damian coughed brokenly, "I'm so sorry"

Cameron walked over and held Damian's hand, a slight smile on his face. He sat down on the bed and patted the boy's leg with his free hand, making the smaller boy relax back into Samuel's pillow.

"It's okay," Cameron, sighed, "We'll just get through this"

"How was therapy?" Damian croaked. Cameron just shook his head and continued to smile, kissing the boy's hair comfortingly. Damian tried to frown but it hurt too much, the door squeaked open once more. Mrs. Larsen stood by the door, smiling slightly with her coat wrapped around her.

"Damian?" She breathed, walking slowly up to the bed; "We're going to take you to the hospital sweetheart"

"No," Damian begged, "No please don't"

"Cameron will call your mum when we're there sweetie" She informed him, motioning for the girls to stand back from the bed.

"Please," Damian begged, now staring at Cameron with desperation. Cameron shook his head and slowly pulled out of Damian's viper-like grip, with a sad smile. Samuel walked over and pulled away the sheets from Damian's frame, he scooped Damian up in his arms. Hating the way his friend whined in pain, Damian passed out.

"We're going to take him in mum's car," Samuel informed the room.

"We'll meet you there?" Lindsay asked, her voice quiet and careful.

"Yeah, you can take my car if you want and the keys are by the front door," Samuel offered, "Just do not let Cameron drive"

Cameron had to watch as Samuel took Damian out of the room, feeling completely helpless and finally understand how Damian felt when the ambulance took him away. He heard the sound of the front door shut and the sound of a car start off, he sighed and allowed Lindsay to grip his hand tightly.

"Let's go Cam," Marissa said gently.

Cameron looked back at Samuel bed, staring at the blood spots his boyfriend had left.

"Okay," Cameron squeaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Mrs. McGinty bustled into the room and wrapped her arms around Cameron automatically, he sighed into the hug. When she pulled away, he noticed the tears forming in her eyes. She placed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before sinking into the hug once more.

He saw Samuel sink slightly into the uncomfortable chair, trying to block out the scene. He couldn't help but feel responsible, knowing that if he had spoken up beforehand, Damian might not be in this position. He felt Lindsay lean her head into his side and he looked down at her, smiling at her slightly.

"It's not your fault," She said softly, "Don't be a moron"

Samuel stood up when Mrs. McGinty walked over to him but she did something, which caught him by surprise. She grasped his hand tightly, with tears in her eyes. She smiled sadly, before surging forward and eclipsing him in a motherly hug. Cameron moved over to the doorway and rested his head against the hard wood, wanting nothing more than to see Damian.

He felt a timid hand tap his shoulder and he turned to see Marissa looking at him rather sadly, not that he could blame her.

"I can't be here," She said brokenly to him, tears swimming in her usually cheerful eyes.

"Rissa," He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Cameron," She sobbed, "It's too hard, the memories of-"

"I know," he cut her off, "I get it"

She walked back over to where she had previously been sitting and collected her things, before pressing a kiss to both Lindsay and Samuel's cheeks. Mrs. McGinty embraced her gingerly and she apologized to Damain's parents, before scurrying out of the room. Cameron watched her go with a dull ache in his heart, a mix of sadness, anger and guilt.

Cameron watched as a doctor left Damain's room, studying some pieces of paper. The doctor slowly advanced towards the waiting room, as if there was no rush. Cameron stepped back into the room, allowing the doctor to enter. He shuffled the paper's in his hands and smiled at the dull faces around the room.

"He really is going to be fine," The doctor grinned, "He only needed five stitches in his head but that wasn't a horrible cut and, the blood across his face was mainly from that wound. The swelling will go down but he does have two broken ribs, not to mention a few dozen bruises"

"He can come home?" Mr. McGinty asked hopefully, as his wife clutched tightly to his side. The doctor smiled and gave a slight nod of his head, hearing the relieved sighs of all the people in the room. He turned towards Cameron and motioned for the blonde boy to follow him out of the room.

The doctor closed the door slightly and smiled at Cameron, he knew the smile was forced. It was too fake, too nice.

"Cameron," The doctor sighed, "He said he feel down some stairs at school, is that true?"

"I wasn't there" Cameron replied honestly.

"There was something I left out, when consulting with his parents. It's very fine and almost to see, but I noticed it. On his upper arm, something had been scratched in and it will fade. It was not done deep enough to be permanent, but as you can guess, it's made me question how he ended up here" The doctor breathed out heavily, before showing Cameron a photo.

Cameron had to swallow back the vomit, which crawled up his throat. The photo in front of him became blurry as tears formed in his eyes.

"It's my fault," He asked the doctor, "Isn't it?"

The doctor shook his head and moved the photo away, "No Cameron, I don't think this is your fault"

"But-" Cameron tried to weakly argue.

"I would suggest," The doctor said carefully, "You just focus on helping Damian and not blaming yourself"

* * *

><p>Mrs. McGinty patted her son's arm affectionately, while he other hand smoothed out his mess of hair. He groaned slightly, making her freeze but when he opened his blue eyes she continued with a small smile. He smiled weakly at his mother, before looking over at Samuel and Lindsay.<p>

Lindsay looked as pale as a ghost and obviously she had been crying, telltale black marks were coating her face. She was shivering in Samuel's jacket, as she smiled slightly at Damian before leaning down and kissing his cheek affectionately. Samuel was the picture of a broken man, his mum standing behind him and rubbing his back methodically.

"It's not your fault," Damian croaked out and held his hand up to Samuel. Samuel shook his head and pursed his lips, but grasped Damian's hand tightly and released it.

"If you feel that bad," Damian continued, "You can carry my books everywhere when I get back to school"

"If" His mother corrected.

"I'm not running away," Damain, replied, "You know the truth now and I am going back"

"That's my boy," His dad smiled slightly, rubbing Mrs. McGinty's shoulder comfortingly. She looked up at her husband, raising her eyebrows with annoyance. He just smiled back down at her, before pressing a quick kiss to her brown hair.

"Where's Cameron?" Damain asked suddenly and noticed the way, everyone refused to meet his glance. Lindsay was the one to speak up though, with sadness oozing out of her mouth along with the words she was painfully forcing out. Samuel slipped his arms around her shoulder, trying to comfort the obviously upset girl. She heaved out a breath and stared at Damian, he eyes full of unvoiced apologies.

"The doctor called him out to speak to him," She admitted, "He hasn't come back and we can't get a hold of him. Samuel and I were going to look for him"

"We thought he needed some time," Samuel shrugged, "Cam, feels, well-"

"Guilty" Lindsay supplied for him. Damian sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them they were full of anger and resentment.

"You need to go find him," He muttered, "He's going to do something really stupid, I can tell"

"He's probably just gone for a walk," Mrs. McGinty assured him, "Nothing to worry about"

"No," Damian snapped with more bite than he meant, "Go find him Sam"

Samuel looked between the two and sighed, patting Damian's arm and giving his friend a stiff nod. Lindsay watched him walk out with an anxious expression, she turned back towards with an apologetic expression before rushing out of the room. Mrs. Larsen moved forward and smiled at Damian sadly, rubbing his blanketed leg.

"Next time you come over sweetheart, I hope it's a better meeting" She smiled softly.

He let out a little laugh, "Yeah Mrs. Larsen, I hope so"

"Call me Anne, you've already dripped blood across my hallway, I'm pretty sure we're on a first name basis"

"Thanks Anne"

* * *

><p><strong>This is more of a filler chapter lovelies, more stuff will be happening in the next :D Oh and my favorite thing will be making a returnnn…! That's right, flashbacks ;)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is so different from how I imagined it to be, but a good different!**

* * *

><p>It had taken Samuel and Lindsay, an hour to find Cameron but they did. He was sitting against the wall in the alley, where they had found him once after Browne had beaten him senseless. Samuel crouched in front of him, smiling slightly at the visibly angry boy.<p>

"Are you okay?" Samuel asked. Cameron's eyes flickered to his for a moment, before shaking his head sadly. Samuel frowned and studied Cameron quickly, trying to find an external reason for why he was not okay.

"Damian's doing well Cameron," Lindsay piped up, "He wants you to be there when he comes home though"

"I can't go there, just yet," Cameron said, his voice shaking.

"Come on Cameron," Samuel smiled slightly, "Damian needs you"

Cameron stood up and backed away from Lindsay and Samuel, his expression was one of pure, undeniable anger. Lindsay moved towards him but Samuel thrust his arm out to prevent her, watching Cameron begin to shake with rage.

"He needs someone normal!" Cameron yelled, "Someone who's not me!"

"Cameron," Lindsay said shrilly, "Don't say that he LOVES you"

"He shouldn't!" Cameron spat, "He should be with someone like you or Marissa, he should be with a girl and not me. Or even another guy, but not me. I'm not enough and don't argue. I tried to kill myself and damn you all, I wanted to die but none of you let me. I figured, maybe it was a good thing but now, Damian's suffering because of me!"

"Cameron," Samuel snapped and grabbed hold of his friend's shoulders, "Damian loves you and he always will"

"He doesn't deserve this!" Cameron exclaimed helplessly.

"No one does deserve this," Samuel said quietly, "But you can't dump Damian because he's been hurt"

"See the logic" Lindsay smiled softly.

"You didn't see his arm" Cameron muttered, looking away from Samuel with tears in his eyes. Samuel frowned and sighed slightly, wondering what in the world Cameron was talking about.

"Browne," Cameron growled angrily, "Gorged _**homo **_into his arm"

Samuel dropped his grip on Cameron's shoulder and let out a small growl himself, looking back at Lindsay who was gasping at the two. Cameron let out a bitter laugh and pulled up his shirtsleeve slightly, to reveal his upper arm. Samuel jumped forward and grabbed his friend's arm, reading the faint words, which had partially faded away.

"I'm going to kill him," Samuel stated.

Cameron let out a shaky breath and pulled his arm away from Samuel, pulling the sleeve down with a slight tug. Samuel took a step back and leaned against the wall, shaking his head faintly.

"Does Damian know?" Lindsay asked, wondering how he had kept the scar away from everyone, especially Damian.

"No," Cameron said, "I kind of kept this from everyone and I begged the doctor, not to tell him. He doesn't need to know now either, alright?"

"God" Lindsay sighed, her voice almost as shaky as Cameron's.

"Damian needs you," Samuel said, pulling away from the wall. Cameron sighed and nodded his head, walking over to Lindsay. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he pulled her closely, a sign of friendship.

"Let's go Cameron," She smiled, "Your boyfriend needs you and you look really tired"

* * *

><p>Damian opened his eyes slowly, attempting to wish away the pain, which sprung from his middle. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes once more, before unwillingly opening them and stared around the room. Marissa smiled from beside his bed, pushing her hair out of her face.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't stay," She sighed, "Hospitals, freak me out"

"I understand" Damian smiled, wincing at the pain.

"We don't seem to have the best of luck," She laughed weakly, "Our group of friends"

"Funny" Damian smirked," Mars can you do me a favor?"

Marissa looked up from analyzing her hair, "What is it Damian?"

"Can you tell me what's there?" He asked, gesturing to his arm with his other arm. She nodded and stood, pushing up the material with gentle hands. She bit her lip momentarily, studying the bandage. She pulled it away carefully and gasped, before closing it quickly.

"Do you think it will heal?" Damian asked, his eyes hopeful, "It's a pretty deep scratch right?"

Marissa sat down and looked at him, unsure what to say. She smiled slightly, as his eyes grew bigger, desperate for reassurance.

"I'm sure it will heal" Marissa whispered.

Damian narrowed his eyes at her response, "What's wrong?"

She looked stunned for a moment and leaned further back in the chair, biting her lip as if she was deciding what to do. She smiled softly at him and patted his arm comfortingly, far away from the wound. He narrowed his eyes once more, so much that it was like he had closed his eyes.

"Tell Me," He ordered but his voice was soft, gentle and careful.

Before she could answer, Damian's door was opened gently. Damian craned his neck and a large grin broke out across his face, making Marissa forget about what he was demanding. Cameron walked in, followed by a pensive Lindsay and an enraged Samuel. Cameron leaned down closer to Damian, smiling at the smile on his boyfriend's face.

"Hey," Damian whispered, "You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"

"Nope" Cameron smiled and studied Damian for a moment, before pressing his lips to his boyfriends for a brief moment.

Lindsay smiled at the exchange and turned towards Samuel, who despite the sweetness pouring into the room, still had an expression of complete rage etched into his face. Her eyes swiveled to Marissa, who stood and walked over to them. Lindsay tried not to let out a noise of surprise, when her friend gripped her arm and basically dragged her out of the room.

Damian caught Samuel's eye, as the two left the room. A wolfish grin contorting Samuel's face, into a more friendly expression. He walked over to them and slouched into the chair Marissa had just vacated, resting his legs on Damian's bed.

"Not a word Sam," Damian warned.

"But," Samuel grinned, "I figured it out"

Damian groaned and clutched Cameron's hand, "Go and find a frying pan, then be a good boyfriend and knock Samuel into unconsciousness"

Samuel let out a chuckle and then narrowed his eyes, towards the now shut door. Cameron let out a small laugh himself and raised an eyebrow, waving his hand in front of Samuel's face.

"Is he jealous?" Cameron asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"No" Damian explained, "He's-"

"I'm just curious, how in this little sub-group of our much larger group. I am the only person who is confirmed straight" Samuel mock huffed.

"Marissa is" Cameron replied.

"That," Damian said dramatically, "Is yet to be seen"

* * *

><p>"Um Lindsay?" Marissa asked, while her friend dragged her down the stairs and outside. Lindsay didn't say anything but continued to drag her friend, then released her and turned around.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lindsay demanded. Marissa raised both her eyebrows in surprised and took a step back, folding her arms across herself.

"Don't get defensive," Lindsay, said, "Tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong," Marissa snapped.

"Ah!" Lindsay exclaimed, shoving a finger at her, "Defensive!"

Marissa sighed and ran her hands through her hair, letting out a slight puff of annoyance.

"Of all people," Marissa sighed, "Why do you see that something's bothering me and before you jump to the wrong conclusion, it's not just because I had to stay in that stupid hospital!"

Lindsay rocked back and forth on her heels, "So?"

"They, Browne," Marissa frowned, "Carved _**homo **_on his arm"

"I know," Lindsay, sighed, "I do, they did it to Cameron too, when they attacked him"

"Before rehab" Marissa sighed sadly.

"Yep," Lindsay nodded, "Before rehab"

"I hate them," Marissa snapped out viciously, "I hate them so much"

"I do as well" Lindsay replied, with a slight but obvious shrug of her shoulders. Marissa walked forward and hugged Lindsay slightly, before looking up at the top of the house, towards the window of Damian's room.

"I feel sorry for those boys," Marissa muttered.

* * *

><p>Samuel let out a slight sigh and rubbed his eyes tightly, rubbing his hands angrily. He stood in the front of the school, wiping his swelled lip. The sky was dark, much like his mood. He watched as people spilled out of the school, glaring at the teenagers who passed him by. He hated how much people didn't care and lacked, the correct empathy.<p>

He felt two hands slap on both his shoulder, but Samuel didn't wince. Even before he turned around he knew who it was, he knew the second the hands touched his shoulder that this was one person from years ago, which he had vainly hoped to avoid.

"Mr. Larsen," The officer said with a sad smile.

"Nice to see you again Officer Bailey," Samuel said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this story was going to finish but, I have a few ideas :D No one's hating me right? There's going to be A LOT about Samuel and his history in the next chapter and FLASH BACKS. Much love to all, and the whole Dameron Army ;) <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I am crying because I love you all so much! Thank you! **

**Oh and, um... only two more chapters. It had reached it's end and, no one's hating me yet?**

* * *

><p>Samuel sighed and played with the empty; and partially abused cup. He twisted it between his nimble fingers, before lying it down on the coffee table in boredom. Officer Bailey smirked and placed the file on the coffee table, hoping for a reaction to arise from the younger male. His hopes were dashed in a moment.<p>

"Samuel," Officer Bailey sighed, "What happened to going straight, promising me I was never going to see your ugly mug again?"

"If it bothered you that much, you just should have sent another officer" Samuel replied with a shrug.

"You still look like a delinquent," The officer said with an unwilling smile.

Samuel's eyes flashed dangerously, "I'm not"

"Oh yeah," Officer Bailey snorted, "Which is why you're at the station and, we don't know whether or not you're going to be charged. Damn, Samuel why couldn't you do something petty?"

Samuel poked at the file and looked at Bailey angrily, "I am not that kid anymore, so don't treat me like him and" he snapped, "The bastard, got what he deserved"

"Did he now?" Bailey smiled, glad he finally got some type of reaction, "What did he do to warrant, this?"

"I'm protecting my friends," Samuel said, "They don't deserve what's been happening to them"

"And what's been happening to them?" Officer Bailey asked, picking up the surprisingly heavy file.

"Talk to them about it," Samuel snapped and leaned back on the couch, "Damian McGinty, Cameron Mitchell, Lindsay Pearce and Marissa Von Bleicken"

"I just," Officer Bailey sighed, after he had taken the names down, "Honestly thought you were past this"

"I am" Samuel snapped.

"No Bryce there?" Officer Bailey noted, "Or Emily, did that friendship end sourly?"

"We're still friends and they know about what's been happening," Samuel shrugged, "We've grown up but you, seem to find that hard to believe. Fucking unbelievable!"

"Samuel," Officer Bailey smirked, "You still got that bite"

"Can I go now?" Samuel snapped, his eyes and body language portraying just how impatient he was. Officer Bailey shrugged and gave a slight inclination of his head, watching as Samuel exited the room and just like always, slammed the door with such a force that Officer Bailey had to wonder how it did not shatter.

"Mmm," He mused allowed, "Damian McGinty and Cameron Mitchell"

* * *

><p>Samuel walked down the familiar path, bracing himself as he launched himself over the fence. He cussed under his breath, as his feet hit the surprisingly soft ground. Stumbling forward, only to knock his shin on an unknown object. He hobbled over to the vines, pulling on them slightly to test their strength.<p>

With a silent prayer that he wouldn't fall down and break his neck, he began to climb up the vines. By the time he reached the window, his face was covered with a cool layer of sweat. He regretted wearing the jacket, as he swung his legs over the balcony rail. Gingerly he tapped on the window and held his breath, as it opened.

"Samuel," Emily greeted him with a large smile, "Is Damo alright?"

Samuel nodded and slipped past her, looking around the room as if something was about to blow up. She laughed and closed the doors, sitting down at her desk and observing him for a moment.

"What's so important that you climbed up the vines?" She asked.

"You know what happened Em," He sighed, "Don't pretend"

"I heard something," She admitted, "Was it Bailey?"

"Yeah," Samuel laughed, "My fucking luck, yeah?"

"Sam, it's alright. You've done nothing wrong, he just blamed you because they always do. He's probably talking to Bryce right now. I can't believe he won't leave you alone, your delinquent days are over" She said with a brilliant smile.

"No Em," Samuel muttered brokenly, "I did it, alright?"

The door opened to reveal Emily's mum and a shaken Bryce, who smiled at them both rather timidly. Mrs. Vasquez laughed when she saw Samuel and moved forward to embrace the boy. When she pulled away, she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Samuel," She scolded him, "Use the front door!"

"Sorry," Samuel smiled apologetically, "I still fear you, after you yelled at me when I broke that really expensive dish"

"Samuel," She muttered, "You were twelve!"

He laughed and out of the corner of his eyes, saw Bryce sit down on the floor. He leant his head against the wall, watching the scene with careful eyes.

"Bailey spoke to you?" She asked Bryce.

"Nothing bad," He shrugged, "Wanted to know if I'd been around Samuel a lot. I told him, that he'd been with Lindsay and everyone. That we all had been missing them"

"I'm sorry," Samuel muttered, "I know it's been awhile since we were all together, we miss you all too. It's just-"

"Been full-on," Emily supplied, "We know"

"So Samuel" Mrs. Vasquez said conversationally, "What have you done this time?"

_The satisfying feel of flesh under his skin, was too addicting to Samuel. He groaned as the pain shot through his knuckles, as he pulled back and massaged them for a moment. The broken figure lay before him, the moan forming from the figure made him smile more than it should. _

_He sighed, as he pulled away. Words were forming around his lips, harsh words that deserved to be heard. The figure got to his feet after a few moments, spitting blood and Samuel felt the satisfaction slip through him once more. Browne stumbled towards him, murder in his eyes but all Samuel could do was dodge, before the bully fell into the locker. _

_It had been years before he had allowed this animalistic rage, slip from his fists into another human being. He knew that, the guilt would eventually set in but the way Browne was so broken, was enough to chase the ugly emotion away for a moment. He moved forward and sent a kick towards the bully's abdomen, feeling the heavy weight shift with the power of his blow. _

"_You fucking jerk" Browne moaned, getting up once more. He finally took a swing, successfully connecting with Samuel's face. Samuel wrenched himself backwards and grasped Browne's arm, slamming him into the lockers once more. He stared viciously at the bully, wanting nothing more than kill the man but even he had restraint in his rage. _

"_Me?" Samuel snapped, "Oh no Browne, you're the one who did that to Cameron and Damian!" _

"_Those two?" Browne gasped, "They deserved that" _

_Samuel shot forward and grasped Browne, pulling him upwards and bringing their faces closer together. He stared at the person, before allowing him to crumble to the floor. He felt someone tug on his arm and he finally looked away from the disgusting bully. Ellis looked up at him, with such a great deal of sympathy; it made the rage disappear completely. _

"_Dammit Samuel," Ellis sighed, "What the hell have you done?" _

The question had echoed in his head, since the small girl had voiced it. He looked around at the people in the room and sunk to the floor, with his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" He asked the silent room.

"Something that we all were close to doing" Bryce responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much of Samuel's history but, well no one really needs to know it ! Just slight details.. <strong>

**R&R? xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**These chapters have been POURING OUT OF ME! **

* * *

><p>Mrs. McGinty looked at the officer with hesitant eyes, but allowed him to enter the house. She said nothing, as she closed the door gently.<p>

"I understand your son is sick," Officer Bailey said gently, "So I will make sure not to ask him too much"

"Not sick," She spat, "He was abused by an ignorant boy at school"

Officer Bailey nodded and smiled slightly, "I have to ask these questions Mrs. McGinty"

She nodded and motioned for him to follow her, silently she led him to her son's bedroom and opened the door gently. She stood back as he entered but was unsure whether to move or not. She watched, as Cameron slowly shook Damian's awake, cautious not to aggravate any of the boy's wounds.

It warmed her heart, how Damian's eyes glowed up at Cameron and how the sleepiness drained away, as Cameron placed his lips against Damian's forehead. She stepped past the Officer and walked over to the couple, running her hands through Cameron's sandy hair. He turned his attention away from the boy and grinned at the accepting woman, who sighed sadly.

"An Officer here's," She informed them, "He has a few questions"

Damian tried to sit up, much to Cameron's protest. Cameron eventually gave up and helped him, watching the boy's pained expression. He sat on the end of Damian's bed and grasped his other half's hand, as they both looked over at the Officer.

"Are you Damian?" He asked, smiling at Damian with hesitation. Damian nodded his head and Officer Bailey noticed how his grip tightened on Cameron's hand.

"I'm Cameron," He muttered, his eyes looking over at the Officer nervously.

"Officer Bailey," He introduced himself, "Are you the boy-"

"Yeah," Cameron cut him off, "I tried to kill myself"

The room was quiet, as Officer Bailey stared at the thick marks over Cameron's wrists, a million questions springing to mind. He pushed them away and pulled out his note pad.

"There was an attack," Officer Bailey explained, "At your school, I just have a few questions"

"Why?" Damian asked harshly, "We weren't even at school"

"I know," The Officer, replied, "But Samuel Larsen basically assured me that you could explain his actions. He attacked a student, David Browne"

"Ah" Cameron said, smiling over at Damian. Damian returned the smile and let out a sigh of relief, before squeezing Cameron's hand once more. He looked over at the Officer, with slight curiosity.

"What do you want to know about that?" He demanded.

"Why would be a start," Officer Bailey smiled, uncapping his pen and watching the two.

Damian opened his mouth to answer, but Cameron got there first, "He put Damian in the hospital and attacked me. He spent a while tormenting Damian while I was in rehab and after, really physical stuff. He use to target me, before"

"It wasn't pretty," Damian sighed, "Really hard for our friends to watch, Sam in particular, he found us most of the time"

Officer Bailey looked at them for a moment, "Browne has been tormenting you?"

"Shit yeah" Cameron laughed darkly, "Sorry Mum"

Mrs. McGinty smiled and patted his hair, "It's alright, love"

Damian let out a small laugh at him calling her Mum, but in a way it was totally normal and she encouraged that. It was sweet.

"What injuries did you sustain?" The Officer asked, "From the altercation with Browne?"

"Altercation?" Damian snapped, "He broke a few ribs and nearly ripped my head open"

"Okay" Officer Bailey sighed, writing that down. There once again was silence, as the Officer wrote down everything the boys had told him.

"There's something else," Cameron, admitted, biting his lip, "That Browne did"

"What?" Damian asked simultaneously with the Officer, confusion evident in both their voices. Mrs. McGinty looked down at her son sadly and then gave Cameron a sharp look, indicating for him to say this gently.

Cameron ignored her though, "He gorged homo into your arm. He did it to me too"

"You didn't tell me," Damian muttered, "Cameron"

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Lindsay and Marissa walked down to the park quietly, each girl lost in her own thoughts. They had just finished their joint interview with Officer Bailey and after that, they wanted to get as far away from the house as possible. Marissa was biting her nails, something she only did when she was utterly lost and taking one look at the girl, it was obvious she felt that way. When they reached the park, Marissa sat down on the swing and trailed her feet in the bark.<p>

"Linds?" Marissa asked, as the girl sat down in the swing beside her.

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked, glancing sideways at her friend.

"Is it going to get better?" Marissa sighed, desperate for some reassurance, "They so don't deserve this and, Samuel is surely going to be in more trouble for this"

"Do you know," Lindsay paused awkwardly, "His history?"

"Ah," Marissa smiled faintly, "With Bryce and Emily? Of course"

"They all turned around," Lindsay smiled, "Everything does and maybe, with that Officer looking into things then they'll get better soon"

"You're such an optimistic" Marissa smiled, rolling her eyes and trying to hold back her unexplainable laugher.

"Maybe you're just a pessimist," Lindsay teased, nudging Marissa's foot with her own. Marissa laughed and fixed her eyes on the basketball courts in the distance, then looking over at Lindsay who had seemingly read her mind. Within a minute, they began to run over to the courts, something they hadn't done since they were kids.

Marissa bet her naturally, with longer legs but both girls sat down on the floor and laughed, despite being horrendously out of breath. Lindsay looked over at her friend and smiled self-indulgently, as she watched the laughter pour from the naturally beautiful girl's lips. She laughed once more, before laying down against the uncomfortable surface.

She knew that, she would never be with Marissa and somehow, she was okay with that. She would like Marissa and eventually, the brunette knew she would somehow get over it. She smiled to herself once more and grinned at Marissa, with new vigor.

"It will all be okay," She told Marissa, "It just will"

* * *

><p><strong>Winding down now :D xx R&amp;R?<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, last chapter and I feel like crying. Enjoy everyone, I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Samuel and Cameron both paused, looking at each other for some type of reassurance from the other. They were both trying to make sense of what they were going to do and, if it was really the right thing to do. Both let out a crooked smile, before Samuel unwillingly opened the door and ushered Cameron inside. A woman, shot up and looked at both of them with such distaste, they fought the urge to flee the room that second.<p>

"You," She spat, glaring at Samuel.

The woman was dressed in a grey suit and her mousey brown hair, was pulled up in a tight bun. She practically had her face painted on and it was evident, that years ago she was rather good-looking but years of worry and the natural course of life, had really taken its toll.

"Mum," The boy from the bed moaned, "Don't"

"No," She snapped, "They told lies about you sweetheart. They said you did unspeakable things and, then he hurt you"

"They're not lies Mrs. Browne" Cameron shrugged and looked over at Samuel, who nodded and permitted the woman a rather tolerant smile. She scoffed at this and sat down, folding her arms across her petit frame.

Samuel walked over to the bed, ignoring the woman's squawk of protest and Cameron followed behind. They both observed Browne's broken figured and Samuel allowed his eyes to rake over his victim's purpling face, trying his best to push away the swell of pride.

"I'm sorry," Samuel muttered, "You know"

Browne looked fine, if you compared him to Damian or Cameron's injuries. He had a broken nose and a black eye, bruises spanning across his body but nothing was broken, besides hopefully the boy's evil spirit. Browne squinted up at them and opened his mouth to respond, only to have his mother cut in again.

"Don't listen to him sweetheart," She snapped, "He's a liar, a delinquent!"

"Mum," Browne said wearily, "Can you leave for a moment?"

She glared at both boys, before collecting herself and leaving. Samuel watched her go, wondering how she could not see how inhuman her son was.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry," Browne said slowly, "Because that'd be crap but I am sorry that I went as far as I did, that's not right"

Samuel nodded but Cameron was the one to respond, "I'm not going to say I'd forgive you because I never will"

"Fair enough" Browne responded.

"I'm not sorry for bashing the living daylights out of you," Samuel said, "But I definitely gave you a few more knocks than you deserved"

Browne let out a pained laugh and coughed, Samuel grimaced but it was an attempt to smile. Browne's eyes flickered to Cameron's stony face, his face twisting into something else. Cameron said nothing but kept his hands placed firmly on the bed.

"Sorry" He muttered to Cameron.

Cameron glared at him for a minute, before letting the expression drop, "I hate hospitals"

"Yeah," Browne sighed, "I was really sorry when I heard about that"

"It wasn't your fault" Cameron shrugged and really, it wasn't completely his fault. He hated the guy, that was sure but it wasn't all Browne's fault.

"I didn't make things any easier" Browne replied.

"No," Cameron said with a shrug, "You really didn't"

"Is he," Browne sighed, "Is he going to be okay?"

Cameron frowned, "I think so but you don't really care"

* * *

><p>Damian struggled down the stairs, taking them slowly and clutching the stair rail tightly. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he fell onto the couch, trying to make the room stop spinning. His mum walked into the room and was clutching a cup of tea; she did a double take when she saw him lying on the couch. She walked over and placed the tea next to him, smoothing back his hair affectionately.<p>

"You made it down the stairs, love" She smiled happily.

"It hurt," He grumbled, "Nothing to be celebrating"

"You alright, love?" She asked.

"Where's Cameron?" He asked, straining his neck upwards to see her. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, before sitting down near his legs.

"He's gone with Samuel to see Browne," She snapped angrily.

"You don't approve?" He asked quietly.

"Sweetheart," She said quietly, "I just wish he had spent the day with you instead"

"You like him" Damian teased faintly, before wincing at the pain, which sprung from his ribs. Mrs. McGinty laughed and swatted him affectionately on the arm, before then kissing his cheek again.

"Ah," She smiled, "At least you don't have to worry about introducing him to the family. He lives here and I never thought my baby would be-"

"Muum" Damian cut her off, shaking his head and blushing.

"I was going to say living with your other half at such a young age, it's rather sweet! And yes, I like him" She smiled and ruffled his hair, before pushing away from the couch.

"You embarrass me," Damian complained.

"Oh sweetheart," She laughed, "I could of said much worse in front of him"

"Okay!" Damian exclaimed, "Really go now and leave me to be embarrassed"

With another loud laugh, she left the room and Damian moaned in embarrassment, covering his bright red face with a pillow. He remained like that until the door opened, Damian and Samuel walked in. Samuel burst out laughing when he saw Damian on the couch, earning a smack on the back of the head from Cameron. Damian threw the pillow off his face and looked at Cameron, his face still red.

"You alright?" Cameron asked, raising his eyebrow. Damian let out a laugh and nodded yes, still laughing even when Samuel sat on his legs.

"For a skinny guy," Damian complained, "You sure do weigh a lot"

"That was mean" Samuel snapped, making Cameron roll his eyes and sit down on the floor. Damian bent his head slightly forward, brushing his lips on Cameron's cheek but not close enough to kiss the boy. Cameron smiled slightly and restrained a pout, when Damian pulled away.

"How was the hospital?" Damian asked.

Samuel responded, "I think everything's sorted"

* * *

><p>Things were off for a while but things were better. Everything seemed to be going all right and eventually, both Cameron and Damian were able to go to school with no one hassling them. Samuel earned a month suspension and Browne was expelled from the school, something they both were happy and sad about.<p>

"You alright?" Damian asked, leaning against the locker next to Cameron's. Cameron shifted awkwardly and weighed up the pro's and con's, finally he decided and shrugged off his jumper. He shoved it in his locker and turned towards Damian with a smile.

"You sure you're alright?" Damian asked, watching him. He didn't twitch like he usually did when his scars were visible, nor did he try and cover them up.

"They're just scars" Cameron said with a smile, "It's not like they're part of who I am and honest, it's okay"

"Muum" Damian said with a smile and grabbed Cameron's hand tightly. He led the boy towards the cafeteria, to be greeted by Samuel, Marissa and Lindsay. Who seemed to be arguing about something, Damian frowned as they drew closer.

"But it was obvious!" Samuel exclaimed, as Lindsay gave him a shrewd look. Marissa shook her head and looked at Lindsay sadly, trying to keep in her uncontrollable laughter.

"You know what," Cameron muttered in Damian's ear, "I swear the frying pan is a brilliant idea"

Damian let out a small chuckle, as Samuel turned towards him.

"Tell them it's obvious!" Samuel pleaded with him, but Damian just shook his head. Cameron tugged him into the cafeteria, following by a laughing Marissa and Lindsay, who were sorting things out and, as it seemed even joking about it. Damian knew Lindsay still liked Marissa, it was evident from the way the brunette looked at her but she had accepted it and Marissa had accepted her.

Things were okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, tell me what you think of the end. I love you all and, wow.. it's over. THERE ARE SO MANY EMOTIONS! <strong>

**And dears, please read The Phoenix's Fire – trust me, it'll get better!**

**Just before I finish this story completely, these two ones have meant so much to be and allowed me to pour a lot into these and to be honest, have helped me. I mean, I have never gone through what any of my characters have but the truth is, every emotion is real. **

**So, your reviews have meant, so much. **

**Love always xx **

**ClareBelle23**


End file.
